Summer Lessons
by Raven Dancer
Summary: The continuation of "First Path In", "Alternate Routes" and "Interludes". A summer jaunt turns sour...
1. Default Chapter

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 1: Meanderings   
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes and Beryl. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
a/n: thanks to HLB for continuing to manage my commas.   
  
summary: Where we finally get to see if the author can successfully get back on track and get the wizarding trio on vacation on the Continent.  
  
  
Remus Lupin leaned back in the cafe chair and breathed in the chocolatey heat of the mocha cappuccino cupped in his hands. The aroma wafted up into his foggy mind cutting a clearing path. His companion, sipping an identical caffeinated creation, smiled indulgently.  
  
You really should watch your alcoholic intake, Lupin, Severus Snape remarked mildly. The man mentioned looked up sharply.  
  
He then winced and rubbed his temple. With an inarticulate grunt he returned to his cup. Dry toast was nudged near him and he selected a slice to nibble carefully. Then a small bottle appeared and a few drops of clear liquid fell into his cuppa with a soft hiss. Lupin quickly stirred and took another sip.  
  
gods, thank you Severus, Lupin murmured gratefully as the potion cleared away the headache and achiness. He had drank too much the night before and didn't think Snape would be very sympathetic given how Black had treated him.   
  
The Potions Master had been very clear he was not interested in drinking to excess or making new friends'. Black had pushed him twice already on both points going so far as to secure a rather lovely lass in Berlin. To say Snape had not been appreciative would have been an understatement. Lupin had been hard pressed to keep the two wizards from coming to blows.   
  
I thought you learned your lesson in Berlin, Snape replied with a snort. Pocketing the vial he returned to his brochures and coffee.  
  
I did. I was good for a whole week! Lupin protested and earned an amused glance from his companion. Now fully aware, the wizard glanced about the half-empty cafe.  
  
Have you seen Sirius this morning? he asked carefully, not knowing if that would upset Snape. He was ignored for a moment as Snape looked closely at some small picture.  
  
No, but I heard him and his new friend, the Potions Master said with some loathing. Even though they all agreed to not drag strangers back to their lodgings, by the third day together Black was given a separate room. The animagus was making up for lost time with what seemed like at least half the female population of Europe.  
  
Not that it upset Lupin at all. In fact the quiet wizard was rather interested in himself. Black always attracted a nice group of women where ever they were. Snape, on the other hand, showed no interest whatsoever when presented with either female or male although he'd spent a few evenings sitting in bars talking with different people.  
  
Either there was something more to the wizard's aversion to casual sex or he really was an icy prude. Lupin couldn't figure it out and Snape wouldn't enter into any discussion regarding that activity.  
  
Now hungry, Lupin caught the waitress' attention and ordered a more substantial breakfast. Folding up his brochure on Monet, Snape ordered an omelet stuffed with fresh vegetables and cheese. He was hungry, something that didn't happen often. Lupin reached for the small stack of brochures.  
  
So, what's on tap for today? he asked as he began to scan titles. Together they shifted through the offerings and selected two museums showing Monet.  
  
Are you going to drag Sirius along today? Snape asked in his most unpressing tones.   
  
Lupin shook his head. We'll meet him for a late lunch/early dinner. This seemed to please the Potions Master. So much so that, when Lupin began swiping bites of his omelet a little later, he didn't complain.  
  
It was a pleasant day. They both enjoyed walking down the streets, window shopping, stopping for cool drinks, and exploring the galleries. Both wizards were very interested by a collection of Monet water colors that were arranged to show the progression of the artist's blindness.   
  
Lupin had always enjoyed paintings. His parents, especially his mother, loved to spend days tooling through art galleries. He'd been introduced to some of the great galleries while still in his pram. It was no different now. Well, except he was taller and no longer in a baby carriage. The quiet thrill of looking at oils carefully layered on canvas buzzed through him.   
  
Glancing at Snape the werewolf realized he'd found a kindred soul. The Potions Master was as intent on the art work as he was when brewing potions. They'd spent an enjoyable hour sipping wine while munching cheese and bread discussing the translucent qualities of Bruegal's oil paintings as compared to Van Gogh's more bold applications. Black would have been howling with boredom by now!  
  
Stretching Snape rose and looked at Lupin, waiting for him to stand and walk with him.  
  
Tomorrow the Louvre? the Potions Master asked with a small smile.  
  
And the following day as well! I need to see several  
pieces at least twice! Lupin smiled broadly.  
  
They walked back through the sunny streets nodding at passers by that greeted them stopping to look at street vendor's offerings. Snape purchased several small nicknacks.  
  
Albus always wants a surprise, he murmured as he pocketed the small carved wolf. Lupin chuckled. As they approached the small cafe that was in the lobby of their hotel, they could see Black was already lining up his escorts for the evening. Snape sighed and slowed down.  
  
What's wrong, Sev? Lupin asked carefully.  
  
Just Black getting ready for tonight's repast, Snape said quietly.  
  
It looks like he has several new friends. Maybe you'd  
like to make a new friend? Lupin suggested. Snape shook his head.  
  
No. I don't want to, Lupin. Why don't I go visit with Albus   
tonight and I'll come back in the late morning? Snape murmured, moving into a convenient alleyway.  
  
If you go straight to Albus and no where else! And you   
some day explain your aversion to companionship! Lupin said firmly. Snape gave him a twisted smile.  
  
Aversion? That probably sums it up. Fear not, straight  
on to Albus! the Potions Master said rather cryptically and disapparated out of sight. With a sigh, and a guilty smile, Lupin turned and headed towards the cafe.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had been quite pleased to have Snape come to visit. Although he knew the Potions Master was perfectly safe with Lupin and Black, he still worried about him. The older wizard did his level best not to cling or hug too tight.   
  
Snape picked up this undercurrent of worry and drew his friend into a tighter hug.   
  
I'm fine, Albus. Lupin and I have had a wonderful time  
in the museums, just as you said we would. Black has  
been more disposed to seducing half of Europe, Snape reported quietly letting Dumbledore relax against him.   
  
Breathing in, the warm scent of sand and ocean filled Severus' lungs. He loved this particular retreat of Dumbledore's: a sprawling beach cottage somewhere in the south pacific. There was an English-speaking village nearby but he'd never tried to determine exactly where it was. It was Albus'. It was safe. It was home.  
  
Come, Severus! I made some interesting cookies today.  
You can tell me about your museums! Dumbledore partially stepped out of the embrace but was secretly happy Snape did not let loose of him. They walked together through the broad entryway into a large, airy kitchen. Windows overlooking a large expanse of sand and sea covered the south and west walls. It was earlier here, or a new day, the sun was brighter than in Paris where it was nearer to late afternoon. Snape didn't bother trying to decide.   
  
Sitting at the old wood table covered with a lightly patterned cloth, the Potions Master watched his friend move through the motions of preparing tea. He told Dumbledore about Germany, somber paintings and the quirky museum filled with toy cars. He chuckled, saying that was the one museum Black had liked; especially the section where he got to play with some of the toys.  
  
Then Paris. (They had decided to concentrate on the accepted centers of great art in Europe this trip.) Snape was very much looking forward to the Louvre in the morning. He'd seen copies of some of the great works housed there but he knew, especially from Lupin's excited discussions, that the real pieces would be outstanding.  
  
I am truly in your debt, Albus, for insisting I go along  
on this junket, Snape concluded as he accepted a fresh cup of blackberry tea and a rather interesting-looking cookie. Dumbledore smiled, eyes bright.  
  
I knew you'd appreciate the artwork, Severus. And I had  
a feeling Remus would be a perfect companion. His mother  
was quite an artist - although she denied it. She did some  
lovely watercolors, Dumbledore responded.  
As for Sirius: I know you are not much for the nightlife,  
but he wanted to travel. Plus, this way Remus can have the   
best of both worlds, don't you think?   
  
Snape contemplated this bit of information. Lupin had looked interested in the tableful of females waiting in Paris. He smiled at the memory.  
  
Yes, I suppose you're right. Black had several new friends  
available for us to meet' tonight. They will have a good   
time. Black is very, uhm, charismatic with the ladies, Snape allowed. There were always women hanging about the animagus trying to catch his eye.  
  
So, how do you like the cookie? Dumbledore shifted the conversation. Snape eyed it curiously before a sniff and a bite.  
  
mmmmm! Wonderful! Albus, you've surpassed yourself! Snape praised spewing a couple crumbs. The older man grinned self-consciously.  
  
They're full of all sorts of things, nutmeats, raisins, a  
hint of lemon and butter, Dumbledore explained, enthusiasm growing. The analytical part of the Potions Master kicked in as he tried to figure out all the ingredients.  
  
Pecans! Oh, I love pecans! Snape said happily identifying the nutmeats.  
  
Well, the recipe said they were kitchen-sink' cookies;  
everything but the kitchen sink are in them. Plus the  
lemon. I wanted to adjust the recipe a bit once I'd tried  
it once, Dumbledore explained. Half a moment! and he went to the freezer pulling out a plastic bag with more cookies. He fished out two and resealed the bag returning it to the freezer. A quick warming spell and the new cookies were placed in front of Snape for comparison.  
  
Cookie sampling was very important. Snape gave the task with as much concentration and care as he did preparing a potion. He tasted both samples then discussed the subtle differences. Snape decided the lemon enhanced the experience.  
  
Dumbledore sat contentedly watching his friend perform the old ritual. How many times had they done this in the old days? One or the other (usually Severus) recovering from an injury, tasting cookies or breads or whatever the other had created. He still recalled one particularly wonderful pot of soup his child had created just for him when he'd suffered from a bad bout of flu. With a happy sigh he refocused on the present and a smirking Potions Master whose eyes were warm with love.  
  
Back? Good memory? Snape said mischievously.  
  
Soup. You made soup, the older man said simply. It took very little thought to recall that horrible winter and how ill Dumbledore had been. It had been years and years ago just after Voldemort had been overthrown the first time. When they both finally agreed the Dark Lord was not actually destroyed but simply delayed. Devastating realization.  
  
Yes, I did make you soup. Would you like me to cook  
us dinner tonight? Out of the fridge? Snape offered gently.  
  
You will be hard pressed to make anything from that fridge! Dumbledore rebutted with a smile.  
  
I'll use the freezer and pantry, too, Snape countered.  
  
I'd like that, Severus, Dumbledore smiled warmly. Snape patted his friend's hand.  
  
I would too, Albus, he murmured.  



	2. Chapter 2 Museums

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 2: Museums  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
  
  
Snape apparated into the hotel room. He was happy, a very rare occurrence if one listened to his students. He'd spent the night with Dumbledore and ate a wonderful breakfast of the Headmaster's own secret combination of grains, nuts and fruit covered with fresh milk and sugar. A respite from vacation food and his travel companions.  
  
The travel companions were lounging in the shared sitting area reading papers and sipping coffee. Both looked mostly rested if a little hung-over. Feeling magnanimous Snape tossed Lupin a small glass bottle from his pocket. With a smile of thanks Lupin tipped a few drops in his mug then in Black's.  
  
Keep it, Snape told Lupin as he moved to hand it back.  
  
Don't argue with the man Remus! Black hastened to encourage his friend to accept the useful potion. Lupin smirked at his companion.  
  
Who says I'll share? he teased, putting the container in his inner pocket with a pat. Black briefly glared at him before taking another bracing sip of caffeine. The glare softened as the potion worked its magic and eased the pounding headache too much champagne had caused. Snape watched them with some amusement; he thought them great fools for poisoning their bodies with too much alcohol but there was no way to reason with them. Especially with Black. The potion at least allowed the animagus to be more civil around him.  
  
Lupin was actually pleased Black was getting along, for the most part, with the Potions Master. Given their less than favorable history either had reasons to dislike and torment the other. Snape had tempered his own hatred. At first because Dumbledore had asked him to, later because the wizard had come to realize that although Black had done horrible things to him and he'd given back as good as he got. Childhood was over; Voldemort was on the rise; Black was on the side of the Light.   
  
Of course, when Snape was working with Jeffrey Barnes on unrelated matters some of the issues surrounding Black had come up in counseling. Snape did work through many past hurts and although he had quite a ways to go to really let go of his pain Barnes had been pleased with his progress. The trip abroad would be good for Snape; he could be around Black with a safety net in Remus Lupin.  
  
Lupin had agreed privately to watch the two men's interactions and felt he was doing an admirable job. Although he wanted to whomp Black upside the head more often than not. The animagus was working to put aside past hatreds, but that didn't change his sometimes abrasive nature. Lupin decided that the two would never be good friends. Ok. They could never be friends. But they were traveling together and sharing rooms with less animosity than he expected.  
  
The werewolf was much more pleased with Snape. The evil git' as Black still slipped and called him enjoyed the art museums so much he was willing to work with or around most of Black's more glaring faults. Hence the two bedrooms at the least to accommodate the animagus' guests. Heck, the Potions Master even provided Black with a hangover potion most of the time. (All the time for Lupin.)  
  
He wasn't so forgiving about Black trying to force him to drink or to carouse. Oh, Snape would sip a drink. One drink. He'd chat with different people they met in the cafes or the bars. He would not seek nor accept any form of flirting or sexual advances from anyone. The two huge fights had been triggered by Black deciding Snape needed to be loosened up, spiking his drink one night, purchasing him companionship' on another.   
  
When it was clear Lupin was on the Potions Master's side, Snape calmed down considerably. Black did not. It had taken all of Lupin's patience and persuasiveness to placate his angry friend. Now in Paris with a firm promise not to torment Snape the vacation had smoothed out.   
  
Are you joining us today Black? Snape asked solicitously. Black eyed him with thinly veiled suspicion.  
  
Yes, Remus thought I might like some of stuff today. Just  
don't expect me to hang about staring at those details' you  
two go on about, he explained shortly. Snape bit back his retort, although both his companions could see it in his dark eyes.   
  
We wouldn't expect you to, Sirius, Remus said brightly, smoothing out the conversation. Severus and I are planning to  
go back tomorrow to take a closer look at some of the  
pieces.   
  
If you're both ready? Snape nodded toward the door. Papers were set aside and coffee was slurped up. Somewhat together the three wizards headed out the door to catch a bus to the Louvre.  
  
Lupin became more and more excited as they neared the museum. He chatted happily with his friends explaining how his mother brought him several times before he came to Hogwarts. Snape had leaned towards the cheerful wizard listening to his experiences while Black finally closed his eyes and rested against the seat.   
  
For Snape it was fascinating to listen to a person who not only loved art as much as he did, but also had a parent who brought him to many of the more famous and popular museums in Europe. Dumbledore had brought him to many collections in Edinburgh and London, including a few in between, over their years of friendship. But he'd never gone abroad.   
  
When the bus stopped near the Louvre Lupin dragged a snoozing Black off. Snape waited patiently on the sidewalk.  
  
You'll love it, Severus! When we walk into the courtyard there's this huge... Lupin began excitedly.  
  
Pyramid. Yeah. Honestly Moony, you've explained it a   
dozen times since we got to Paris. It's not even a real  
pyramid, Black groused getting somewhat bored already. He never cared for museums and art. He preferred nightclubs and some live theatre. Movement and noise, not the quiet reflections of the museums Snape and Lupin had been wandering through.  
  
Remus is excited. To be honest, Black, I'm rather excited,  
too. I am enjoying his monologue and I want to share   
vicariously his excitement and pleasure, Snape admitted. Lupin looked at him in surprise.  
  
Severus! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Lupin stopped to stare at the normally silent, moody wizard. Raising an eyebrow Snape cocked his head and looked at the slightly stunned wizard.  
  
It was pointed out to me by this old wizard I should try  
to widen my horizons. Make friends. Put aside my old  
hatreds. Rather ridiculous, don't you think? Snape responded with an evil sneer. Lupin smiled delightedly.  
  
Old wizard? I love that old wizard for encouraging you,  
you snarky man! Lupin responded. Black grimaced.  
  
I am going to suffer from sugar-rot the way you two are  
going. Should I get a private room? Black teased. Both his companions stared at him.  
  
You do have a private room! Lupin pointed out. Snape's sneer broke into a small smile.   
  
Gentlemen? The pyramid is waiting, Snape bowed slightly and the three walked to the entrance of the museum.  
  
  
It was everything Snape had ever thought a grand museum of art should be. Large windows let light spill in. It was so bright and airy he wondered how he'd managed to live in the dungeons for so many years.   
  
Through soft whispers Lupin and Black agreed to adjust their pace to Snape's, allowing him to drift from room to room, floor to floor. Lupin had bought a guide to the museum and marked areas he wanted to visit again the next day.   
  
You've marked enough for a week there, Moony, Black commented as they guided a silent Potions Master to a cluster of tables out doors. There was a small commissary offering sandwiches, cheeses, fruit and wine. Tucking the marked magazine in Snape's hands Lupin went to buy lunch.  
  
Black watched his silent companion leafing through the museum magazine, stopping occasionally to read a caption or one of Lupin's annotations. Maybe Snape wasn't really such a bastard after all. Maybe. Moony seemed to get along with him.   
  
Lupin returned with a carafe of chardonnay and a plate heaped with cheeses and cut fruit. A loaf of bread had been tucked under one arm. One plate.   
  
*gah!* Black thought, *share one plate with the Snape!* The idea that the Potions Master might be ok had been easily tossed aside given the current revelation.  
  
What, no glasses Lupin? Snape grumbled, although his eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's could.  
  
I thought we could just pass the carafe, the werewolf deadpanned, earning a chuckle from Snape and a horrified look from Black. Setting the food down he rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
  
Lupin chided the animagus. He fished glasses out of various pockets and handed each in turn to Severus.  
  
Not that I would share with you; dog drool... Snape muttered without much venom. He poured wine into the glasses and passed one to Remus.   
  
It amused Lupin to no end how uncomfortable Black was with the sharing of lunch. For his part Snape was totally oblivious, tearing the bread into a half dozen pieces before sampling cheese.   
  
The conversation returned to the museum touching on various pieces and memories. Snape encouraged Lupin to talk about his recollections and knowledge. Black listened impatiently.  
  
You both realize we leave for England in two days, he remarked shortly. Both his companions turned to look at him with strange expressions.  
  
Lupin said carefully. Quite aware.  
  
You've only mentioned it a half dozen times today, Snape added sardonically.  
  
You've got enough marked in that book alone to last a   
month, Black ground out. Lupin snorted.  
  
There are a lot of important pieces in this one museum  
alone Sirius. Sev and I will come back tomorrow and leave  
you to enjoy your last day in Paris as you see fit, the werewolf explained patiently.  
  
Then we'll spend the evening clubbing, eh? You, me and the  
girls? Black asked with his most suggestive smile.  
  
Of course! Lupin assured him.   
  
Leaving me to finish up on my post cards I suppose, Snape said dryly.  
  
Whatever floats your boat Sevvie, Black smirked. The malevolent glance from Snape caused Lupin to refill the Potions Master's glass.  
  
Albus loves those muggle cards, he said lightly. Snape turned his eyes to Lupin and calmed down. Yes. Albus did enjoy the cards. Black was not going to ruin his vacation! He silently concentrated on the splashing fountain just beyond his friend until he felt the tension ease.  
  
As he watched the water more closely he remembered Jeffrey Barnes teaching him to relax. *Pesky Healer* he thought with great fondness.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went quietly. Lupin and Snape walked side by side, shoulders touching at times, as they took in all the beauties of the Louvre. Black followed feeling somewhat left out and very bored. Sure, seeing the Mona Lisa was fun but to listen to those two it was positively orgasmic.   
  
Black resigned himself to the prattling chatter of the two art _connoisseurs_.


	3. Chapter 3 London

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 3: London   
author: Raven Dancer   
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
  
  
All right all right, you don't have to knock the door  
down, Vernon Dursley positively snarled as he flung the flimsy wooden door opened. He'd expected the damned git would be wearing a dress like the old man had. He pulled up in silent shock.  
  
This _wizard_... oh how that name made him nauseated... wore slacks. Black slacks over tooled black leather boots. A shirt so dark green it might as well be black. No annoying scruffy beard. His black hair neatly pulled back in a long tail.  
  
If he didn't despise anything magic he would have thought this one came from old money. Dursely was hard pressed NOT to be civil.  
  
Mr. Dursely, Snape nodded courteously.  
I am Professor Snape. I believe that Headmaster   
Dumbledore sent you a letter?  
  
Yes, yes, quite right. I'm to release Potter to you, he drawled.  
  
I trust I am not too early? Snape managed with detachment. He was, in fact, over an hour early. Black had been beside himself with excitement and dragged him out of bed at an ungodly hour. They'd hired a car and driven to Little Whinging. Lupin had to actually _sit on_ Black to keep him in the car.  
  
Yes, you are, Dursley said with as much annoyance as possible.  
  
I could come back tomorrow... Snape replied in oily consideration watching the fat man's face react.  
  
No, no. Take him now. Just be sure he gets all his things, Dursely stepped back waving Snape to the stairs.  
Don't forget anything! I won't pay to ship it to that... that  
_institution_ he goes to.  
  
I'm certain we'll find all his things Mr. Dursely, Snape managed a disgusted glance up the tackily papered stairwell.  
  
You'll need this, Dursley commented with a smirk holding out a small ring of keys. Snape considered the keys then moved his eyes to meet Dursley's red-rimmed ones. Black fire burned into the muggle's eyes and he dropped his no longer haughty gaze.  
  
I'd call you a bastard but that would be a kindness, Snape said dryly refusing the keys in the shaking hand. He turned on his heel and went upstairs, the poor excuse for a man completely forgotten.  
  
It was unfortunately very easy to find the door to Potter's room as it was lined with locks. With an annoyed flip of his hand the locks and bolts shot open. He knocked twice.  
  
he called out softly. There was a shuffling and a hesitation as the handle turned. A very confused face greeted him.  
  
A very confused face with a very bruised eye.  
  
Professor Snape? a tired voice asked. Snape stepped into the room and closed the door firmly. The young man was thin, the room dark as a piece of plywood had been firmly attached to the window. A single lamp cast a sickly yellow light.  
  
How long, Snape asked looking about the room.  
  
Week, maybe longer. Hedwig made too much noise and... Potter's voice drifted off as he shrugged. Snape sighed and opened his arms. The youth slid in and buried his face in the Potions Master's shoulder. He breathed in the scent of the wizard before turning his head slightly and allowing a few tears.  
  
Would you... take care of my glasses and heal my face? I  
don't want Sirius to get too angry, Potter asked softly.  
  
Yes. I'll take care of you, Snape said gently running a hand over the trembling back. After a long moment of comfort Potter was encouraged to sit at the desk. With a minimum of magic the window was opened letting light and air in. A tea tray appeared with sugared bisquits.  
  
Eat Harry. I'll get your things into your trunk, Snape said kindly.   
  
There wasn't much, some clothing much too large as well as a few books from Hogwarts. The owl's cage was empty as Hedwig had been sent to the Weasley's. This was shrunk and put in the nearly empty trunk. He glanced at the boy as he slurped down tea.  
  
He threw most of my things in the rubbish, Potter said almost apologetically.  
  
I think we should go clothes shopping this afternoon. After  
lunch and a bath perhaps? Snape suggested as he locked the trunk and shrunk it too, tucking it in his pocket. Harry nodded especially pleased with the thought of a bath.  
  
Reaching out his right hand Snape carefully traced the bruising around Potter's eye. The tingling warmth felt good and the youth closed both eyes sighing into the touch. The warmth deepened as the older man surreptitiously scanned him. At least there were no other injuries save this one.  
  
And this one was one more than he could tolerate. But he knew if he acted angry or took obvious retaliation it would upset Potter more. A well-placed spell as they left, one that would come to fruition a few days hence...  
  
Snape asked. Opening his eyes with a true smile Harry reached across the desk and held out the bent frames. The glass of one eye piece broken in half.   
  
Maybe two well-placed spells...  
  
Another sweep of his hand and the glasses were repaired.  
  
That is so cool, Harry murmured. Can you teach me  
wandless magic?  
  
Hmmm, I suppose I could. It's a matter of focus and you  
certainly have enough magical power for it, Snape agreed easily. Potter looked up in surprise.   
  
he asked.  
  
Snape smiled. But I think I should ask the   
Headmaster first. He might want a few words on the matter.  
  
Just a few? Harry teased. It was good to see the smirk on the young man's face.   
  
A mere thousand or so. Let's get going before your   
godfather comes bursting in to save us, Snape commented lightly. Putting his glasses on Harry rose.  
  
One more thing, Snape concentrated and cast one final spell. Harry's ripped clothing repaired and shrank slightly to fit him better. The smirk enlarged to a pleased smile.  
  
Thank you Severus, Potter said. Leading the way out the door the youth walked down the stairs and past his sniveling uncle.  
  
You'd better have everything boy! Anything left here will  
be tossed out with the rubbish! Dursely threatened. Harry did not look at the man, simply pushed the front door open and continued to walk out. Snape stopped and glanced at the older man.  
  
Everything has been taken care of... Mr. Dursely. Harry  
will not be back, the Potions Master stated then moved after his charge.  
  
  
  
By early afternoon even Harry thought his godfather was being ridiculous. He'd enjoyed the hugging and affection in the car as Snape drove them back to London and the hotel. He didn't mind the man's company as he bathed nor his fussing as he pulled on some borrowed clothing (Lupin's fit fairly well). Even Black's doting mother impersonation as they ate lunch was tolerated.  
  
But what was warmly welcome initially soon lost a lot of appeal as the animagus dominated all conversation with Harry. Dominated all activities. Just plain dominated.   
  
A little like Uncle Vernon except it was too _nice_.  
  
They had taken the tube to Picadilly Circus and were shopping for clothing. Harry noted that Snape was paying for everything. As they wandered past a curio shop the younger wizard stopped to look at various miniature castles.   
  
his lilt drew the Potions Master to him. A non committal was all the response he received.  
  
I'd like to pay you back for the clothing, Harry began expecting to be denied. But it wasn't Snape who said anything.  
  
Oh Harry, the greasy git's loaded. Let m pay! Black jumped between the two wizards pushing Snape aside.  
  
Siri, I wasn't speaking to you! Harry retorted lightly and moved around to stand closer to Snape.  
  
I appreciate all you done for me Severus. I don't mind  
gifts and all, but this is a bit much, Harry continued.  
  
If you wish... Snape began only to be once more pushed none-too-gently aside.  
  
What the hell has _Snape_ done for you? Black sneered derisively.  
Made your life as miserable as that muggle uncle of yours!  
  
Sirius, Harry is capable of making his own decisions, Lupin moved into the conversation.  
  
And Severus hasn't made me miserable! He's been a good  
friend especially since he doesn't have to put on an act  
for Voldemort's gang! Harry protested. He didn't notice Snape moving away from them.  
  
*This is not going to work,* Snape shook his head with a grim sigh. Black had been barely able to tolerate him with just Lupin. With Harry now a part of the group the animagus' misguided protective streak was on high. He watched a moment longer before stepping back into the fray.  
  
Pulling out his wallet he thumbed through and pulled out his credit card and some cash. These he handed to Lupin.  
  
Gentlemen, I am going to visit Professor Dumbledore, Snape said quietly. As a victorious smile brightened Black's face Harry latched onto his arm  
  
But Severus, we haven't seen London together! the young man protested. Snape laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
You can see London with your godfather and Remus. I   
much prefer some quiet, the Potions Master explained gently. He held up his hand to quell the protest.  
  
You'll be out to the beach house in a week. Then we'll  
have a month to talk and study, Snape reminded him.  
  
That's a great idea Sev! Black said happily. His three companions shot slightly angry glances at him.  
  
Lupin said firmly before turning his attention back to his art-loving friend,  
are you sure? Sirius will calm down you know.  
  
I know Remus. But this is his first time to be out and about  
with Harry. You three will have a fine time and I can go  
relax a bit before the brats' show up for tutoring, Snape explained. Lupin chuckled.  
  
I'll just mention to Hermione and Ron you said that, Lupin promised.  
  
You'll go straight to Albus, right? Harry suddenly asked.  
  
Yes, to Albus. I'll send Dobby back to get my luggage later   
this afternoon, Snape promised.   
  
Well, don't let us keep you! Black said cheerfully.  
  
Oh, shut up Sirius! Harry said sharply. He turned to his Potions professor and grabbed him in a tight hug.  
Thanks Severus. For everything!  
  
Of course Harry, Snape was slightly taken aback at the outburst of affection but he relaxed into the hug before stepping back.  
  
There's an alley just back there, Black said helpfully. He received another set of glares.  
  
Thank you Sirius. What would I ever do without your  
assistance? Snape's words dripped with sarcasm. But he moved away from them and waved as he turned into the alley.  
  
  
  
Harry had a much better afternoon although he missed Snape. His godfather happily explained all the nuances of English football although Lupin contradicted several of his more outlandish observances. They had sat in a sea of screaming fans as the game ended in a tie.  
  
That in itself was amusing, listening to snatches of muggle conversation about who'd actually won. They pushed out into the streets beyond and joined the que in the subway to get back to their hotel.  
  
The first thing Harry and Lupin noted was Dobby had not been out to pick up Snape's things.   
  
Hey, didn't Severus say he'd send Dobby this afternoon? he asked.  
  
He did. Maybe Dobby was busy, Lupin suggested.  
  
Snape just forgot. I'll bet he has clothes at the beach house, Black waded in. Now that Snape was gone the animagus felt much better disposed towards him.  
  
I'm sure he does, Lupin agreed. He has been there  
before. He watched as Harry fussed with the Potions Master's things, tucking clothing and books into the suitcase.  
  
Look, just leave that for Dobby, Black said. We'll go out  
for dinner. I'll bet it'll be gone when we come back. Reluctantly Harry agreed. The three wizards cleaned up and left.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 Location?

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 4: Locations?  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
  
Harry pushed into the hotel room. His eyes settled on the non-descript black suitcase next to the closet. Black followed him in and threw himself on the bed with a dramatic sigh.  
  
The damned git did this on purpose! He just wants to   
ruin our vacation! the animagus asserted. Lupin leaned against the door jamb.   
  
That's unfair Siri! Severus just forgot, he countered.   
  
You promised you'd flame Professor Dumbledore this   
morning if the bag wasn't picked up, Harry ignored his godfather and stared at Lupin. Another melodramatic sigh sounded from the bed.  
  
Yes, I did promise, the werewolf agreed. He crossed the room and sat at the desk positioning a heavy ashtray in front of him. Using his wand he touched the center of the glass object.  
  
Lupin commanded and a bright yellow-blue flame sprung up. Harry handed him a small pouch and stood against his shoulder peering into the flame. Taking a pinch of greyish powder Lupin tossed it on the flame and spoke Dumbledore's name aloud.  
  
After a full minute Lupin began to take another pinch of powder; then the head of the Headmaster appeared, half in the flame half above it.  
  
Well, Remus! Delightful. Hello Harry! Dumbledore's cheerful voice filled the room.  
  
Hello Headmaster, the younger wizard answered dutifully. He then nudged his older companion.  
  
How's London? Are you having a good time? Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
Oh, it's great, Harry said half-heartedly. We went to a   
football game yesterday afternoon.  
  
Splendid! Muggles have such intriguing games, the Headmaster chirped.  
  
Albus, we know this is rather silly, but did Severus forget  
to send Dobby out for his bag? Lupin hesitantly asked. The face in the flames looked confused.  
  
Why would Dobby come for Severus' things? Doesn't he  
need them? Dumbledore asked.  
  
I'm sure he does. That's why we wondered if Dobby was  
busy. Severus left yesterday you know, Lupin explained. The confusion changed to one more akin to fear.  
  
No, I didn't know Severus left yesterday, Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
He apparated to the beach house about 1in the afternoon   
our time... Harry said over Lupin's shoulder.  
  
Remus, Severus did not come here, the Headmaster asserted. Harry gripped the werewolf's shoulder and Black rose from the bed to join them.  
  
But we saw him leave Albus, the animagus flustered.  
  
Severus Snape is not here, Dumbledore reiterated. The older wizard's face fell.   
And if he's not here and he's not with you then...  
  
He's been captured, Harry choked out.  
  
I'll... I'll start inquiries, the Headmaster began.  
You just carry on with your vacation.  
  
Harry and Lupin responded immediately.   
  
Albus, we'll come and help, Black said softly.   
  
I'll send Dobby. He'll get you here, Dumbledore muttered.  
  
Albus? It'll be ok, we'll be there soon, Lupin half-heartedly consoled the despondent wizard. There was no answer, just slight shrug and the Headmaster disappeared from the flame.  
  
Within the hour they'd packed and apparated to the spacious beach house Dumbledore owned. A sanctuary from the turmoil of Hogwarts and the Ministry and all things populated. Warm and bright with a steady tropical breeze.  
  
But today it seemed cold. The Headmaster was brooding in the sun-washed kitchen, fidgeting with a tea kettle. He gave no indication that he even noticed the three wizards that sat down at his table.   
  
Why did Severus leave you? Dumbledore asked quietly, not turning.   
  
He said he wanted some quiet, Black hedged looking decidedly uneasy. Lupin frowned while Harry glared outright.  
  
Severus felt I needed some time alone with Sirius, Harry snarled. Dumbledore turned around, his piercing blue eyes probing an embarrassed animagus.  
  
I... I suppose I was rather possessive of Harry's time... Black equivocated. The Headmaster raised one eyebrow not breaking visual contact. Black squirmed.  
  
I made him leave, Albus. I just wanted to be with Harry, the animagus said weakly.  
  
But Remus was all right... Dumbledore unkindly pointed out. Black's head bowed down. Lupin broke into the conversation.  
  
Albus, we need to find Severus... the werewolf said carefully.   
Getting angry will not help. Dumbledore turned his considerable attention to the second wizard.  
  
I am well past angry, Remus. But you are correct. We  
need to find Severus and quickly. It's been over twenty-four  
hours since he left London, the Headmaster stated.   
Dobby? Tea please, and something light. The house elf appeared from seemingly nowhere and began opening cupboards.  
  
I've sent owls out to several of the Order's members and  
contacts. I expect answers soon, Dumbledore sat at the table across from Lupin and Harry.   
Although I'm sure they'll all be negative.  
  
Would they take him out to Riddle's old mansion? Lupin asked.  
  
I don't know. The mansion is being watched. Any unusual  
activity will be reported, the older wizard answered.  
  
He might be taken to one of the Death Eater's places.   
They meet without Voldemort at times, Black pointed out. He had done some reconnoissance work in his animagus form.   
  
Mr. Malfoy was very upset with him, Harry mused.   
At the Door Rehanging Celebration he was furious. His three companions considered this. They didn't notice Dobby had ceased bustling about and was listening closely.  
  
There's no way to check Malfoy Manor, Dumbledore said.  
  
I have my invisibility cloak... Harry started but was waved off by Black.  
  
There are wards that can easily detect the cloak. It may  
work for Hogwarts and creeping about Hogsmeade, but not  
at Malfoy's place, his godfather explained.  
  
We can check other Death Eater haunts; maybe by the  
process of elimination we'll find Severus, Lupin said.  
  
In the meantime Severus will be killed, if he isn't dead  
already, Dumbledore said heavily. A sharp *crack* startled all four wizards.  
  
the Headmaster called, but the house elf did not respond.  
  
Where did that house elf get off to? Black muttered. Lupin and Harry rose and went to finish preparing tea.   
  
  
It was as Dumbledore predicted: every inquiry came back negative. No one had seen Severus Snape. There was no activity at Riddle's mansion... none at all. That was suspicious in and of itself.   
  
As the sun westerned Lupin and Black closed curtains and lit lamps. The tea had been replenished although dishes were piled haphazardly on the side board making room on the table for parchments and maps. Harry looked on as the Headmaster leaned over a map of a ruined castle where there had been recent death eater sitings.  
  
The slow ticking of the clock was the only sound besides the older wizard's mumbling. The three looked on waiting for Dumbledore to pull off a miracle.   
  
*CRASH*  
  
A dark shape rocketed into the room sending the precarious pile of crockery crashing to the floor. Both Black and Harry leapt back from the table with wands extended. Lupin sat up with interest as the projectile bounced off the far wall and landed with a resounding splat on top of the table scattering parchments and maps.  
  
Dobby! Take care! Dumbledore scolded absentmindedly as he picked up the map he had been studying.  
  
Dobby is sorry. Dobby no mean to make mess! the house elf wailed. But he did not punish himself; no ears were yanked nor head bashed against the table's surface. The creature sat uncharacteristically still. This gained the Headmaster's attention.  
  
Dobby? Where have you been? the older wizard set the paper aside and looked at the house elf. Harry and his godfather sheepishly put their wands away and sat back down.  
  
Dobby find Professor Snape the frightened creature whispered as he wrung his hands. All four wizards leaned forward.  
  
Where is Severus?! Lupin urged the terrified elf to continue. Poor Dobby whimpered and crouched down further.  
  
Professor Snape hurt. Professor Snape cannot get up.  
Bad wizards. Many bad wizards... he trembled. Harry launched out of his chair and paced angrily upsetting the elf more. He cowered beneath its arms.   
  
Dumbledore glared at the younger wizard and shook his head slightly before returning his attention to the elf. Harry stopped pacing, electing to lean against the wall and cross his arms in agitation.  
  
The Headmaster carefully opened his arms and made low soothing noises at the frightened creature. Dobby shivered for a moment longer then looked up at his master. Slowly he moved across the table and sidled up close allowing Dumbledore to hold him gently.  
  
Dobby, tell us where Professor Snape is, he said softly. After a few moments of shuddering breaths the elf pulled back.  
  
Dobby finds Professor Snape, he said softly. Dobby  
finds Professor Snape at old master mansion. Black exchanged glances with Lupin.  
  
Severus is at Malfoy's place? Dumbledore asked.   
  
Yes. Professor Snape is in dungeon. Professor Snape is  
hurt. The bad wizards hurt Professor Snape. Dobby scared, the elf hid his face in Dumbledore's beard.  
  
How are we going to get in there?! Harry agonized as he shoved off the wall and resumed pacing.  
  
Can we get enough people to force our way in? Black asked no one in particular.  
  
Not legally, mused Lupin. Dumbledore carefully peeled Dobby out of his beard.  
  
You got in, Dobby, he suggested. The house elf nodded slowly.  
  
Dobby know old ways in. Way into attic, way into kitchen, he recited.  
  
Way into dungeon? Dumbledore prompted.  
  
Way into dungeon, Dobby agreed.  
  
You can take us there! Harry said triumphantly.  
  
NO! NO! NO! Dobby shrieked, shaking his head.  
Too many bad wizards! Dobby no take Harry Potter and  
Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and Professor Dumbledore!!   
  
The Headmaster's eyes narrowed, considering the possibilities.  
  
Dobby can take ME into the dungeon. I can shield myself  
from detection, the older wizard said definitely. He was quickly blasted with negation from three sides. Only the house elf agreed shaking his head until his ears flapped.  
  
Dobby will take me into the dungeon. We'll need to contact  
Dr. Barnes... the Headmaster continued without appearing to have heard his fellow wizards.  
How badly hurt, Dobby?  
  
Dobby no know. Dobby see bad wizards hit Professor  
Snape. Hit and kick Professor Snape. Step on Professor  
Snape. Professor Snape clothes ripped and there was  
shiny red on Professor Snape and on the floor, the house elf gasped in a long breath.  
  
We'll need both Jeffrey and James... Dumbledore murmured very quietly.


	5. Chapter 5 Executions

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 5: Executions  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
And you don't know the extent of his injuries? the floating head of Jeffrey Barnes pursued.   
  
Just what Dobby told us, Dumbledore replied firmly. He did not want to speculate on what could have happened to Snape. He could not afford to lose focus.  
  
Da and I will be there within the half-hour, Barnes said simply.  
  
I need to speak with Dobby, a second voice chimed in from the flame.  
  
He's here James. Please hurry, the Headmaster couldn't control the slight hitch in his voice. The face nodded tightly then disappeared as the connection broke off. The older wizard looked around at his table mates.  
  
You really think you can just waltz in and take Severus  
out? Black continued his argument, voice painted in incredulity.  
  
No, I don't think I can just waltz into Malfoy Mansion Sirius, Dumbledore sighed.  
But I do think I can slip into the dungeon sometime before  
dawn and find Severus.   
  
Lupin and Black exchanged doubtful looks. Harry considered the Headmaster carefully.  
  
How can you slip' in? How can you hide yourself? the young wizard asked skeptically.  
  
From all the information I've gained over the years I know  
that the Death Eaters will torture and torment Severus most  
of tonight. They'll then go back upstairs to celebrate their  
capture and wait for Voldemort, Dumbledore said with grim assurance.  
  
It's no secret Voldemort wants to punish and kill Severus  
himself, Lupin mused.  
  
He'll want Severus aware of who's there so Malfoy and his  
gang can't completely destroy him, Black added.  
  
But that still leaves the little matter of you sneaking in! Harry blurted out.  
  
There are personal wards I will weave around myself. Old  
magics I haven't used since well before any of you were   
born. If I don't wish to be seen, I won't be, the Headmaster said with such conviction Harry finally felt assured.  
  
You may go in alone Albus, but I'm going to go to the  
manor with you, Black declared.   
In my animagus form I can patrol the immediate area and   
guard your entrance.  
  
Thank you, Sirius. I will need both you and Jeffrey with me.  
Once Severus, Dobby, and I are clear of the manor's grounds   
we'll need to get back here, Dumbledore said gratefully.  
  
You'll need to use a port key, probably two, coming back.  
Severus might be too fragile to apparate, Lupin said carefully.  
I'll take care of them.  
  
That will be much appreciated Remus. Two should be   
sufficient, the Headmaster responded. He planned not to leave a trail.  
  
  
  
*At least I'm wide awake* Black thought to himself as he flew silently behind Dumbledore. Dr. James introduced them all to the benefits of something called venti expresso. Jeffrey had muttered something about feeling jittery.  
  
It was nearly three in the morning UK time and the countryside was dark beneath the starlight. A few scattered points of light marked the buildings that dared be near the Malfoy estate.  
  
There was no mistaking _that_ place. The manor loomed ahead visible over the treetops. A weak yellow escaped through a window doing nothing to dispel the feeling of gloom. It was an imposing structure even veiled in the dark.  
  
Dobby gestured directing the riders down near the thick hedge and tree line that branded the border of the property. The three human riders pulled to graceful landings as the house elf tumbled into a heap.  
  
Here? This is the safe' entrance? Barnes muttered quietly.  
There's nothing here but an impenetrable thicket!  
  
Dobby leapt up silently and pointed towards the hedge. Following his broad gesture Dumbledore stepped forward and carefully prodded the foliage.   
  
No resistance. No crackling of leaves or branches. The cloaked wizard put his entire arm into the hedge and warily felt in the shadows.  
  
It is an illusion. Feel... Dumbledore stepped aside letting the Healer inspect the space.  
  
The old master sneak out sometimes. Late at night the  
old master would leave. The old master did not want to  
be seen on the road, Dobby's scratchy whisper seemed to blend into the darkness.  
  
A bolt-hole for the bastard, Black snarled.  
  
Malfoy must have his own anti-apparation charms in effect. To keep the aurors from popping in to check on him, Barnes added.  
  
He does, Dumbledore confirmed. Years ago Severus  
reported all the defenses he knew of for this manor as well  
as for other Death Eater strongholds.  
  
They stood for a moment unwilling to move. Finally Barnes turned away and faced the dark forest.  
  
You'd best be off Albus, he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6 Rescued?

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 6: Rescue?   
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Albus Dumbledore moved swiftly and silently behind the darting house elf. Dobby was actually silent, too, but his movements were erratic. The wizard knew the creature was terrified of Lucius Malfoy; just being here proved his loyalty to Dumbledore and his concern for Severus Snape.  
  
The grounds were bathed in shadows. The starlight did little to pierce the darkness that clung to the Manor like a wet blanket. The first problem presented itself when the pair actually reached the stone wall of the building.  
  
Dobby know where door is. Dobby can go through door.  
Headmaster Dumbledore must be careful! Very small door, the house elf managed to whisper. The wizard glanced over the rugged exterior.  
  
Reveal wards Dumbledore commanded in hushed tones. Slowly the air swirled around him, then glittering eddies became visible. Soon the woven magic that covered the manor appeared. The wizard smiled grimly as a rent in the shield became apparent.  
  
Dobby nodded in approval and moved through the wards to press against the wall. The stone seemed to melt away from a five foot tall by four foot wide rectangle. Bending slightly the Headmaster followed the elf as he crept through the opening.  
  
The small corridor widened only slightly and rose up so that Dumbledore could walk upright. Dobby provided just enough light to see the floor and walls. It was dusty but not cluttered.   
  
The pathway went down abruptly: steep stairs stretched before them into the inky black. Dobby moved carefully keeping one hand against the wall, the other reached back occasionally to touch the wizard's knee. He was terrified and angry. The anger drove him on.  
  
They reached the last step and the corridor leveled out. Still there were no lights but with the elf's bare illumination Dumbledore could make out a stout wooden door a few yards ahead. Upon reaching the door Dobby ran his fingers over the locking mechanism and with a horrendously loud *snap* the door swung loose on its hinges.  
  
Dull reddish light streamed into the crawl space. Dobby peeked out and then stepped into the chamber tugging on the Headmaster's cloak to follow. He'd explained the route carefully to the wizard so that they would not need to speak at all.  
  
They crossed the low-ceilinged room to another door. This one was unlocked and once more the elf scanned beyond the opening. Determining it was clear the pair stepped into the hallway and walked in charmed silence past several massive wood and iron doors until they came to a well-lit part of the hallway. The door that the elf stopped in front of looked the same as the others; thick-wooded with iron work reinforcement.  
  
Dumbledore removed his wand and nodded at Dobby. With an affirmative nod the elf once more unlocked the door and pulled it open. They expected resistance, hopefully only a guard or two.   
  
In the chamber they immediately spied a cloaked figure bending over a body sprawled out on the floor. Dobby swung the door shut as the Headmaster strode forward.  
  
Get away from Severus, the Headmaster hissed. He was surprised when the cloaked figure wheeled around, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Draco Malfoy cried in relief.  
  
Mr. Malfoy? Dumbledore asked cautiously. The young man turned back to the crumpled figure.  
  
They hurt him, Headmaster, Draco said almost too softly to hear.  
Now they're upstairs waiting for the Lord Voldemort. I... I  
need to get Professor Snape out of here. He pulled at the limp arm, but Snape did not react. Fearing the worst Dumbledore came forward and dropped to his knees. He couldn't tell what had happened to his Potions Master but the bloody back bespoke a long session with a whip. As he reached down he heard the weak wheezing as the downed wizard breathed. Alive at the least!  
  
They couldn't kill him. The lord wants that pleasure. They  
couldn't break him, either, because the lord wants the   
Professor to know who he is when he does come here, Draco said dully. Dumbledore looked at the youth closely and realized he had a large contusion over his left eye. Quite a bruise was forming under the caked blood.  
  
What happened to you, Draco? he asked gently. The young wizard shrugged.  
  
Father was angry with me. I pulled him off Professor Snape.  
He... He was... Draco couldn't finish the sentence.  
Lord Voldemort said that if anyone touched Snape that   
way... Broke him... he tried again, but couldn't finish the thought. He bowed his head and swallowed shakily.  
I know my father has done a lot of evil things. But he is  
still my father and I don't want him to get killed. He... He   
hasn't been well the past two years... he finished lamely.  
  
Dumbledore reached out and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Yes, Draco, your father has been abused by Voldemort.  
He certainly has made some very bad decisions. Let's get  
Professor Snape out of here, Dumbledore said gently.  
  
I can't leave! Draco said nearly hysterical. I can't leave  
because my father will be furious! I have to stay!  
  
The Headmaster looked at the exhausted wizard weighing the possibilities. It was certain that Draco would be punished severely by his father if he discovered the young man had helped Snape escape. It was equally certain that he would be killed by Voldemort if he discovered he'd helped Snape escape. Which left Dumbledore with only one choice.  
  
Petrificus Totalis! Dumbledore said firmly. Draco froze, the surprise on his face captured. Levitating the young wizard the Headmaster turned all his attention to the Potions Master.  
  
He was a mess. One leg at least had been broken. It seemed both arms were broken or dislocated and from the curve of his hands Dumbledore imagined they had been smashed as well. He was filthy having been used as a loo by the smell of it. Dumbledore shuddered before taking a firm grip on his emotions. He could not loose control! He had to get his friend out of this place!  
  
Using his wand the Headmaster carefully levitated Snape then wrapped him in a cushioning spell. He added a silence spell in case the injured wizard should wake on the trip out. He could not use any sleeping or warming spell because of the injuries. Snape was completely out, not even making noise when he was moved.  
  
Dobby, can you bring Mr. Malfoy? I will take care of   
Professor Snape, Dumbledore asked the nervous elf. Dobby merely shook his head vigorously and grabbed onto Malfoy's stiff hand.  
  
Once more they moved out into the hallway and crept silently back into the shadows. Dobby moved quickly wanting nothing more than to be out of that evil place. Dumbledore kept up easily. He was becoming more nervous wondering when someone would come down to check on the prisoner.   
  
It was a bit tricky to fit Draco through the openings in the ward over the castle. Carefully turning the rigid body Dobby slipped him past. Then a nervous march across the dark grounds to the hedge.   
  
A huge black dog leapt out of the opening in the hedge and growled a warning. Quickly they sunk into the murky shadows of the bushes and waited. The dog pressed against the Headmaster and made no more noise.  
  
In the distance the thudding jingle of horses in harness were heard. Dumbledore prayed to all things holy Jeffrey had found a safe place to hide. The road did not run along this part of the hedge, but it was close by and Voldemort, if it were the dark one, could sense a wizard's magic if he were paying attention.   
  
Holding his breath the Headmaster heard the creaking of a heavy carriage coming up the road and passing them. There was no hesitation in the horses' stride. Another long minute passed before the dog moved.  
  
Once more moving their burdens, Dobby and Dumbledore moved through the opening in the hedge and out into the forest beyond. Jeffrey immediately took possession of Snape and moved deeper into the forest before removing the cushioning spell so he could lay hands on the injured wizard.  
  
Black transformed and looked first at the elf's silent companion then at Dumbledore.  
  
He couldn't stay. We will return him if I deem it safe enough,  
the jittery older wizard explained. He wanted to be back at the beach house NOW and prodded the Healer.  
  
We have to leave Jeffrey, Dumbledore hissed urgently.  
  
A moment. Get the brooms ready, Jeffrey muttered shifting over the still form.  
  
With a final disgusted glance at the Death Eater's spawn, Black moved quickly to the hedge where they'd stashed their brooms. He was glad to not have to look at the mangled body of the Potions Master. He didn't want to think about his part in bringing this about.   
  
The brooms were set out and then he helped position the younger Malfoy over the front of his stick. It would be a bit tricky, but they couldn't release him just yet. He glanced over at the Healer. Jeffrey was bringing his unconscious patient to the brooms.  
  
We need to hurry, Barnes said in clipped tones. Neither Black or Dumbledore really needed to ask why. Between Snape's condition and the carriage of people, undoubtedly including Voldemort, it was time to leave.  
  
Brooms lurched sluggishly even with two of the bodies being levitated. They flew low through the trees skirting just above the brush. After a few hundred yards Dumbledore stopped and turned to face his compatriots extending the first port key. Lupin had selected two large kerchiefs; red for the first jump and green to go home.  
  
The first jump went smoothly. They appeared near Hogsmeade in the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. They flew towards the clinic and paused on the edge of town. The second kerchief was unfurled and they all grasped an edge making sure it touched both Snape and Malfoy. Once more they felt the familiar sharp tug and were whisked away to the sandy shore near Dumbledore's beach house.  
  
Wasting no time to converse Jeffrey dropped his broom and immediately maneuvered his patient up the walkway into the house to his father. They disappeared into the back bedroom leaving Dumbledore and Black to tend to Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7 Waking

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 7: Waking  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Draco Malfoy stretched. It was warm and sunny. The air smelled of the sea.  
  
Warm? Sea smells?   
  
He should be in the dungeons of his father's manor. Possibly still on the stone floor where Dumbledore dropped him. Musty and damp. That's what he was smelling. Cold seeping into his bones. So cold that he felt warm.  
  
  
  
That was _not_ his father. Nor was it the hissing voice of the Dark Lord. It was resonant, nearly musical.  
  
Time to wake, Draco. We need to discuss a few things, the voice continued accompanied by a gentle hand on his shoulder. With a deep sigh the young wizard opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings.  
  
Not the dungeon. Hell, he'd bet he wasn't even in Britain any longer. Much too warm. It took several minutes for him to realize he was on a cloth sofa in a creamy white room. Warm and friendly and a bit more airy than he was used to. His own family's manor was anything but warm. Stuffy was rather generous come to think of it... Sterile? He pondered a better term.  
  
the voice drew his attention.  
  
Draco rasped. The older wizard gently helped him sit up and offered a frosted glass of lemonade. Bewildered the youth drank the cool liquid and struggled to orient himself.  
  
I apologize for having to petrify you Draco, Dumbledore said kindly.  
But not for taking you with me. I couldn't be sure you'd  
be safe when Professor Snape was discovered missing.  
  
As his memory kicked in Draco stiffened. The professor had been hurt! His father had done nasty things to him. The lord would be furious! He'd kill his father...  
  
The Headmaster waited a full minute as the emotions raced across the young wizard's face. Until Draco's eyes snapped up and captured his own.  
  
I have to go back sir! Lord Voldemort will be angry and  
it's my fault! He'll hurt my parents... Draco spoke urgently. He gripped the older wizard's robes as if to shake him. But Dumbledore gently removed them and held them in his own warm hands.  
  
No Draco, you will not go back. Not until I'm certain you  
will be safe. I will be writing to your father shortly, as well  
as the Ministry of Magic. I can't ignore your injuries, the Headmaster said serious tones.   
  
Injuries? This? I fell down the stairs! I was going down  
into the dungeons to find my father and discovered   
Professor Snape! I hit my face on the railing... Draco began to argue frantically.  
  
Dumbledore said gently, you didn't get that bruising  
on your face from the rail.  
  
You can't be sure of that! You weren't there! the youth began to shout.  
  
I can be. I am. You told me. I will submit to a pensieve  
to record what you shared and what I saw, Dumbledore said firmly.   
  
But he'll kill my father, Draco said sadly.  
  
Voldemort would definitely kill you if he found out you'd  
tried to release Professor Snape. Your father, I believe,  
is still too important to him. He will suffer, but he will live, Dumbledore said.  
  
With a dejected sigh the young wizard seem to collapse. He drew his arms around him unconsciously assuming the same position his head of house did when pressed into a corner. The very visual reminder pulled at Dumbledore and for a moment all his thoughts flew to his own child lying behind closed doors with the healers. He'd been there nearly three hours with no word.   
  
Draco missed the shift of focus being so centered on his own turmoil. He hadn't even noticed the other people in the room until Remus Lupin came into his line of vision and placed a comforting hand on the Headmaster's shoulder.  
  
Severus will be fine, Albus. You just have to give James  
and Jeffrey time, Lupin said calmly. the older wizard shook himself briefly then looked up into the warm brown eyes.  
  
I know, Remus. I... I just don't like the waiting, he admitted. Draco focused on Lupin then noted Harry Potter seated in a chair across from him and another wizard he didn't recognize. Given the audience he immediately sat up straighter pulling his shoulders back.  
  
Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Lupin smiled at him. We have some  
dinner cooking. Would you like a wash up? Then I want  
to take a look at that eye. A look of incredulity passed over the young wizard's face. Whether it was because a werewolf was addressing him or because Lupin actually sounded concerned and friendly could not be discerned. With a short nod Draco rose off the couch with assistance and moved down the hallway to the washroom.  
  
Do you really think it wise to keep that... that... Black began searching for an acceptable noun.  
  
That child? Dumbledore supplied with a flash of fire in his eye.  
  
That _Death Eater's _ child, Black retorted with his own flame,  
in this house? He could alert his father of where he is. Hell,  
he could summon Voldemort...  
  
Enough! It seems to be all right keeping a fugitive here,  
Dumbledore shot back.   
Keeping a death eater's child should be simple! He was furious with Black for driving Snape away in London. The animagus' eyebrows raised in shock but he recovered quickly.  
  
Well, then, if that's how you feel. Come Harry, Black turned and strode out of the room only stopping when he realized his godson was not behind him.  
  
  
Potter did not rise from the chair but looked from one elder to the other. Dumbledore had not said a word but was simply looking at the other wizard framed in the doorway.  
  
No, Siri. I can't come with you, Harry said quietly.   
Severus may need some energy feeds and he feels  
comfortable receiving from me and Remus.  
  
So you blame me for this fiasco, too?! Black snarled.  
It's not my fault the god damned git didn't go straight on  
to Albus!  
  
No, that was Severus' choice, Dumbledore said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
But you did make him very uncomfortable, Harry added as he stood to face his godfather.  
I know _he_ decided to stop at Hogwarts first, but he never   
would have if he'd stayed with us like we'd originally planned.   
_You_ made very certain he would leave.  
  
Black looked long and hard at his godson standing near Dumbledore. So much like James and yet nothing like him. James would have never defended Snape. James would have beaten him out the door to pack. Turning he left silently. He couldn't force Harry to join him. But he wasn't going to stay in this house a moment longer than he had to.  
  
Moving down the hallway he heard his friend speaking in a comforting voice to the spawn. Peeking into the washroom he could see Lupin gently cleaning the abused eye as well as wiping tears that were slowly falling. The anguish gave the angry animagus pause and stopped him in his tracks.   
  
He was startled from his reverie when the bedroom door across from the loo opened and Dr. Jeffrey Barnes stepped out looking much the worse for wear. The door was quietly shut and the young healer looked at him.  
  
Uhm, how's he doing? Black managed to ask. Barnes glanced at him as he continued down the hall.  
  
He'll live, he mumbled. No further explanations were offered and the animagus was torn. Should he go pack and leave? Should he follow Barnes into the sitting room?  
  
Lupin called.  
  
Or should he go help his friend? Without any more thoughts Black followed the voice and went into the washroom to help Lupin.  
  
  
Completely oblivious to the tension whirling in the room Barnes swept in and immediately sank onto the couch. Potter and Dumbledore terminated their discussion and turned as one to the exhausted Healer.  
  
Da needs Harry to give Severus an energy feed, he said without preamble.  
  
  
With a nod Harry left the room fairly running down the hallway. Dumbledore watched willing his body to stay. He wanted to follow.  
  
Wait Albus. Sit down for a moment, Barnes said quietly. The older wizard followed the request and perched on the edge of a chair opposite him. The Healer stretched slightly and then sat up a bit straighter.  
  
It's not all bad news, he offered. What do you want to  
know first?  
  
Dumbledore said without hesitation.  
  
Right leg broken in two places. Right forearm snapped.  
Three fingers on right hand broken. half a dozen ribs  
fractured. Slight concussion. Back lacerated severely.  
Anal tearing. Knife gashes across and down chest and  
midriff. Hair shorn. Completely filthy, Barnes ticked off mechanically not meeting his companion's eyes.  
  
Albus asked, his voice trembling. Barnes looked up at that and leaned forward grasping the older Wizard's hands.  
  
His back is undamaged so his spinal cord is intact. His  
face was left alone. It will take several weeks for him to  
heal enough to get around without discomfort but Severus  
will heal, Barnes said with surety.  
  
When can I see him? Dumbledore inquired carefully.  
  
Now, if you want. Da and I cleaned him and have begun  
to repair some of the gashes. We wanted him to rest a bit  
and have at least one energy transfer before we start to  
set the breaks, Barnes explained.  
  
Is he going to need a lot of energy transfers? the older wizard asked.  
  
Actually, no, Barnes said rubbing his face. Severus didn't  
use any magic. He must have been taken completely   
unaware. With his hands bound he had no chance to defend  
himself in any way. He's going to need to rest in a quiet  
place.  
  
Dumbledore didn't have to think. It's quiet enough here. But Jeffrey shook his head.  
  
It could be. If a few people left... the young healer looked at the elder wizard, face carefully tooled into passivity.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Yes. Perhaps he and Harry... Jeffrey began. He was quickly waved into silence.  
  
I prefer to keep Harry here. Siri will go on an errand for  
me, Dumbledore determined. Several errands.  
  
the Healer pressed.  
  
I need him to help me with young Mr. Malfoy, was the reply. Jeffrey sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Well, with Siri gone there'll be less stress, he allowed.  
  
Two more students are coming out next week, Dumbledore admitted.   
Severus and I were going to work on some extra lessons.  
  
Let's wait a few days and see how he responds, Jeffrey suggested. The Headmaster shifted off the couch.  
  
I'd like to see Severus now, he said.  
  
Right. Let's go, the Healer stood and moved towards the door.  
  
  
Severus Snape looked young, incredibly young, as he slept in the older Healer's arms. All his injuries were covered and for a moment Dumbledore forgot how greviously he'd been hurt. He barely noticed Harry running an energy feed being so focused on his friend.  
  
Has he woken? Dumbledore asked as he moved closer.  
  
No. We don't expect him to for awhile, James replied as he motioned for Albus to come sit next to them.   
  
He sat quickly then reached for a hand; he found a cloth swathed bundle. The Healer shifted enough to extricate Snape's hand.  
  
Severus... Child? Dumbledore called softly.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Slipping a little closer the Headmaster simply held on as he spoke with James about plans to help Snape heal.  
  
  
  
Across the hall Black was battling with his long-held beliefs. Voldemort was the ultimate evil. His death eaters were just as bad. That meant their offspring were nothing more than vermin needing extermination.  
  
He watched as Jeffrey Barnes cast a spell to heal the damaged eye on Malfoy. He'd been struck with such force that the entire orb was blood-shot and the flesh surrounding it swollen. Lupin was still holding the young man gently, speaking quietly into his ear.  
  
Moony was good at that; soothing hurt creatures. Black himself had been at the receiving end of that soft touch more times than he could count. He watched as a hand moved in a calm circle on the young man's back.  
  
Draco, you should have some dinner and then sleep, Barnes said as he washed his hands.  
Your eye is going to be fine.  
  
I... I need to go home, the young wizard stuttered.  
  
Not yet. Let's go eat. You'll want to talk with Professor  
Snape before you leave, Lupin said calmly. Draco's eyes widened then he nodded and allowed the werewolf to lead him out of the loo.  
  
Black turned to speak to Barnes but the Healer ignored him as he dried his hands, leaving the washroom as soon as he was done. Again the animagus wondered what he should do; he thought about gathering his things but his feet took him to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8 Surfacing

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 8: Surfacing  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
The house was bathed in darkness, the sounds of sleep drifted on the air currents. Fawkes shifted on his perch when a tea cup clinked softly on a dish. Opening a drowsy eye he settled his feathers about him and went back to sleep.  
  
Dumbledore glanced at his pet with an indulgent smile. Although tired he'd stayed up to think about everything that had happened. His child was alive and going to be fine albeit with some emotional issues to overcome. For that he was most grateful.  
  
On the other hand he had several problems to mull over. Voldemort's obsession to make Snape an example. The dark wizard certainly was becoming more and more crazed. All the spells and potions to make him eternal had their side-effects. This had to be figured into the plans to defend the wizarding world.  
  
But how does one figure in a madman?  
  
Next was what to do with Black. He had several overseas missions that would suffice. Having the animagus anywhere in the UK was not a good idea; he just couldn't be contained or trusted to act in a mature manner. Especially if Harry or Severus were anywhere nearby. Perhaps the one to America to see the council near Roanoke... The man could deliver written messages and wait for replies surely! Dumbledore sighed and shifted to his last most immediate problem.  
  
Draco Malfoy. He wondered once more if it had been the best move to bring the child out with Snape. Lupin had assured him that it was. It was exactly what Albus Dumbledore would do if he were the one in charge of Snape's retrieval. Yes, it was what he'd do; what he had done. Now he had to reassure the young man and contact his father.   
  
The blank parchment shone up at him mockingly.  
  
With a sigh he lifted the quill.  
  
_Lucius,  
  
Your son, Draco, is recuperating at my summer home. He suffered some ill treatment and I thought it wise to take him with me when I retrieved Severus from your dungeons. Dr. Barnes has inspected and healed his major injuries. He informed me that he has filed a report with the Ministry's social services. You may write to me via Hogwarts.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
_ Rereading the parchment Dumbledore reflected on the terseness. A good thing when dealing with Malfoy. He considered contacting the Ministry although perhaps just filing a letter of concern through the proper channels would be better than a full-blown report. A social worker would undoubtedly come out to check on Draco, might speak with his parents. But since this would be a first filing nothing would come of it beyond that.   
  
He was sure that Lucius had not beaten Draco before. The absolute shock and betrayal Draco exhibited seemed to confirm it.   
  
And if he were wrong? What if Draco had been abused for years? There was no way to find out but at least a file would be started.  
  
He hated abuse. Absolutely turned his stomach. Over the many years as professor and Headmaster Dumbledore had to deal with several cases of child abuse and neglect. He'd been fortunate to have Poppy Pomfrey working with him these last fifteen years. She was a gentle soul but had nerves of steel. One had to have both when working with hurt children.  
  
Being exhausted was not helping his mood as his thoughts turned to the children he'd missed. Children hurt that had slipped by. One slept nestled carefully in Dr. James' arms in the bedroom down the hall...  
  
Shaking away the depressing memories he folded the parchment and set it aside for the morning. A few hours sleep and then he might decide to rewrite the missive. Rising he detoured past Fawkes giving the bird a final pat.   
  
  
  
It was the clinking of a spoon against the side of a tea cup that alerted Snape that he was not alone.   
*Must be tea time. So bloody like the _dark lord _to be civil* the captured man snarled to himself. He did not want to move, did not want to let that _thing _to know he was awake. He remained unmoving as he extended his senses.  
  
First off he was no longer bound. A less experienced wizard would have thought the enemy was slipping. But not Snape. He knew well enough that there would be multiple guards with wands at the ready.  
  
He could now sense the guards. Two nearby besides Voldemort. Snape sampled the magics swirling about the room and became confused. Nothing dark. Nothing rank or evil. If he wasn't mistaken he could feel the lingering tingle of a healer's spell that had been cast on him. In fact, he _knew_ exactly who was seated sipping tea next to him. His eyes opened and he peered at his companion.  
  
Snape nearly articulated. Nearly.   
  
The were on him immediately.  
  
Jeffrey Barnes offered him a straw as Potter crowded closer.  
  
Severus! How do you feel? Harry asked. Snape accepted the straw and slowly sipped the cool sunlast, never breaking eye contact with Dumbledore. The older wizard looked very serious and Snape knew he was in for a lecture at the least. He contemplated looking away, especially since he was at fault - whatever had happened. He was just too damned tired to feel ashamed.   
  
Before he could muster up enough strength to at least look recalcitrant those piercing blue eyes lightened and twinkled with happiness. A gentle hand reached over to touch his leg.  
  
Took a little detour did we, Severus? Dumbledore said with great affection and no condemnation. Snape's mouth curled into a quick smirk before continuing to suckle the wondrously refreshing liquid.  
  
You've been asleep nearly three days child. It was very  
considerate of you to wake for us, Dumbledore continued lightly. He was so pleased to see those dark eyes alertly watching him he could just laugh.  
  
Or cry. A few tears threatened and required a herculean effort to keep them from falling. Snape pushed the straw out.  
  
I always try to be considerate of others, he rasped out.  
  
Barnes scolded and drew Snape's attention to him.  
That throat of yours is raw and your vocal chords pretty  
much thrashed. You can talk tomorrow if you rest it today  
and hydrate.  
  
That earned a glare. He'd been asleep three days! Wasn't that rest enough??? And why was he here anyway? He knew it was his fault; being in bed sick always was, either from a student not brewing a potion correctly or being cursed at one of _those_ meetings. Fact was he thought he was still at a meeting since he thought Voldemort was sitting next to him when he first woke.   
  
His eyes became unfocused as he tried to figure out exactly what had happened. Seeing his patient's face crease in frustration Barnes immediately offered a new straw which was accepted without resistance.   
  
Severus, you need to relax now. You're still healing... Jeffery began. Snape renewed his glare, albeit a very drowsy one.  
  
Yes, child, you've been asleep for a long while, but you need  
a little more time to rest, Dumbledore soothed drawing Snape's attention back to him. He now began to softly run his hand over the ill man's lower leg as he carefully sent in a gentle warmth of energy.  
  
Completely derailed from his thinking Snape suckled the healer's potion. It was sweetened with a little honey and there was a hint of lemon... Chamomile? Willow bark? His befuddled mind tried aimlessly to decipher the ingredients. With a deep sigh Snape slipped back into a comfortable sleep.  
  
Handing the cup to Harry Barnes carefully laid his hand on Snape's forehead. He closed his eyes a moment to the condition of his patient.   
  
Dumbledore said impatiently. The Healer's eyes snapped open abruptly and pierced the Headmaster.   
  
He doesn't have any neurological damage. He knew who he  
was with and that he'd been hurt although he hasn't recalled  
exactly what happened. I gave him a small dose of sleeping  
draught to keep him lightly sedated, Barnes reported.  
  
I thought you were going to let him wake up, the Headmaster grumbled.  
  
He did wake up, on his own. But now I need to monitor  
his pain levels and emotional balance. We don't know  
exactly how he's going to react and I want to be prepared, Barnes explained patiently.  
  
Knowing Severus he'll feel guilty about causing all of us  
to take care of him, Dumbledore said leaning back.  
  
And angry because he feels guilty, Harry added.  
  
I need to help him work through any anger. He's been   
stewing in anger, guilt and helplessness for too many years, Barnes murmured, stroking the close-cropped hair. His father had managed to even the jagged ends, Snape looked like a shorn sheep.   
Just given his upbringing he doesn't feel he has any real  
control or say in his life.  
  
Now Dumbledore looked away with a guilty expression knowing full well Snape's work as a spy all those years had been controlled by himself. The Potion Master may argue he had a choice in going back to Voldemort but the Headmaster knew he really did not.  
  
Why will he be in pain? Harry asked. Didn't you and Dr.  
James fix all his injuries? Leaving the uncomfortable discussion of Snape's emotional baggage aside for the moment Jeffrey turned his attention to the young wizard.  
  
Yes, we healed all the gashes and mended all the breaks, he explained.  
But it was still major trauma. Both the body and the mind  
know he was hurt severely. His muscles and ligaments will  
be stiff and tense for quite awhile. My father and I will need  
to use muscle relaxants for now and then deep tissue   
massage for at least a month.  
  
Harry, do you recall when Gilderoy Lockheart fixed' your  
broken arm? Dumbledore suddenly asked. Potter nodded vigorously.  
  
Yes! That skelegrow was miserable! It hurt a lot. I   
remember Nurse Pomfrey gave me a potion to rub into my  
arm for a few weeks, Harry reported as he remembered the details. The potion had smelled a bit like menthol and had made his arm feel warm.  
  
Severus is going to need much the same treatment, Barnes confirmed.   
He'll also need to keep himself dressed warmly when he  
goes back to teach in the dungeons; the cold, damp air  
will not help.  
  
Couldn't his classroom be moved up to a warmer room?   
There are lots of empty rooms... Harry trailed off lamely not wanting to explain exactly how he knew there were empty rooms in the castle. Dumbledore chuckled, bemused.  
  
Yes, Harry, there are many empty rooms throughout   
Hogwarts. But the dungeons are very well shielded and  
protected. In addition given the nature of the classes they  
are also the easiest to seal off in case an experiment goes  
wrong, the Headmaster explained.   
And believe me, there have been some spectacular   
disasters!   
  
Why do I get the feeling Fred and George had something  
to do with a couple of those disasters? Harry remarked innocently, although his eyes were bright with silent laughter.  
  
Perhaps because I remember at least one incidence in which  
they did cause a large disaster... Dumbledore mused recalling the explosive draught that nearly poisoned the Potions Master. Harry looked expectantly at the Headmaster.   
  
Catching the intrigued look on the young wizard's face Dumbledore suppressed a chuckle and smiled briefly. Barnes looked at the two with distaste.  
  
The few _I recall_ were not amusing in the least... the Healer snapped.   
And _Mr. Potter, _ you should recall one of the incidences  
quite clearly.  
  
Both Harry and Dumbledore looked convincingly ashamed. With a snort of disdain Jeffrey turned back to his dozing patient.


	9. Chapter 9 Apprehensions

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 9: Apprehensions  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowling with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
Snape breathed in deeply; the clean scent of the ocean tickled his nose and caused him to smile. He knew exactly where he was: Albus' summer home.  
  
Still, he did not open his eyes choosing to enjoy the feeling of safety for a few more moments. Once he opened his eyes he knew Jeffrey Barnes would be on him wanting to discuss his .   
  
He was feeling fine, thank you very much! He had no desire to think about what had happened. He preferred denial for a little while longer. A space of perfect calm before one or another person demanded he remember.  
  
Of course simply thinking brought back fractured images. The flash of his hand being crushed under a heavy black boot came unbidden and he jerked his hand slightly. The resulting pain confirmed he was hurt.   
  
Breathe! Snape slowly sucked in deep lungfuls of air blowing them out steadily just as Jeffrey Barnes had taught him. He would not panic!  
  
Another image came into focus slowly. On the floor propped into place by a splintered bench. While Lucius moved behind him...  
  
This was too much. Snape's eyes flew open and frantically searched the room. His room at Albus' cottage. Smooth cotton sheets. Light blanket. Feather pillow. Warm sunlight. Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy?  
  
With strength he did not possess Snape pushed up and off the bed landing in a confused heap of sheets and pain. He summoned all his scattered strength trying to bring himself upright. Or as upright as he could manage given that his leg would not bear his weight.  
  
James Barnes exclaimed as he entered the room. Jerking around to face the Healer the Potions Master's leg gave out and he collapsed onto the floor. The elder Healer was on the floor trying to get his patient to calm, or at least still, before he did any more damage to himself.  
  
Severus, shhh.... You're safe! Listen to me... See me!  
It's just Dr. James... sshhh... Barnes deep voice rumbled over the words.   
  
Recognition was slow in coming but after a few moments being held down by the Healer's long heavy frame Snape did stop struggling. The calm voice continued to pour over his trembling body until he focused on it. Now the distraught man listened, eyes tightly closed, intently placing the voice.  
  
he asked weakly. The Healer smiled and loosened his grip.  
  
Yes Severus, it's James. You're perfectly safe at Albus'  
home, Barnes soothed as he carefully released his twitching patient. He ran his hand over Snape's cropped hair and face feeding in a little energy to keep him focused.  
  
I know seeing Draco startled you, Barnes continued monitoring his patient. Snape jerked at the mention of the name but did not struggle any longer.  
  
the Potions Master managed, I wasn't expecting  
seeing Mister m-Malfoy here.  
  
Draco was hurt, Severus, James said purposefully NOT saying the wizard's surname.   
Albus found him and wouldn't leave him behind.  
  
Snape thought on this a long moment before sighing heavily.  
No, I don't suppose Albus would. He's rather protective. Now the Healer chuckled.  
  
Yes, he's a big softie that Headmaster... Barnes' touch changed as he began to evaluate his patient bit by bit.  
And Draco's been very worried about you Severus. That's  
why he was sitting near your bed. He's been helping watch  
over you while you slept.  
  
That piece of information was mulled over and digested. Finally Snape opened his eyes and looked at the pleasant face near his. Shamelessly the hurt man raised his uninjured hand and touched his Healer reassuring himself the man was real. Then he glanced at the bed.  
  
his voice shook slightly but he chose to ignore it.  
Are you still here?  
  
Lower legs appeared, barefoot and slightly hairy. Then knees and finally the young wizard's teary face came into Snape's line of sight.  
  
Good morning Professor Snape, Malfoy's voice was steady but his face reflected his emotional turmoil. The Potions Master simply held out his left hand which was quickly grasped by the youth.  
  
Well, Severus, I don't know about you but I think it's rather  
uncomfortable down here, Barnes said conversationally. This drew his patient's dwindling attention back to him.  
I think perhaps a bath and clean pajamas are in order.  
  
Snape considered this a moment, his fingers tightening and then releasing Malfoy's hand.  
  
Yes, I haven't bathed lately, the Potions Master agreed.  
  
Draco was sent off to start the water as Barnes prepared his patient. First a long drink of sunlast then the Healer's gentle touches helped calm Snape before clothing was removed and a light blanket wrapped around his body.   
  
Although he and Jeffrey had healed all the open cuts and gashes, the wizard's body was still battered and bruised. Internal damages had been set to right, but bones were still not completely mended. It would take several more intense healing sessions to put the hand back together.   
  
Levitating his patient Barnes flicked the dirty clothing into the corner for Dobby. Bedding, too, was left disheveled for the house elf. They moved down the uncharacteristically silent hall to the washroom. Snape was considering the quiet. Where was Albus?  
  
Hullo Professor Snape, a familiar voice piped up. With considerable effort the wizard focused on Harry Potter. He wondered about the salutation for a moment. Considered questioning the use of his formal name, considered returning the greeting.   
  
It required too much effort.   
  
They reached the washroom. With a sigh he waited, still levitated by the Healer's spell. A flurry of movement solidified into Malfoy as he left the small room. The youth's hand tentatively touched the Potions Master's shoulder before disappearing entirely.   
  
As he was moved further in Snape found himself above the bathtub. Another movement and another familiar face slipped into his line of vision.  
  
Hi Severus!, Remus Lupin's cheerful voice centered him. Snape managed to smile. He sighed softly as he was lowered into the fragrant water: Lupin's and Barnes' hands guiding him gently.  
  
Nothing like good ol' soap and water to clean, Barnes remarked as he watched his patient settle into the warmth. He'd been spelled clean many times in the past four days but the gritty misery had clung to his skin and hair. Both James and his son Jeffrey had wanted to clean him properly.  
  
Snape once more began looking about. He could see both the Healer and the DADA professor. But he was missing...  
  
Snape asked uncertainly.   
  
He's here, Severus. I'll send for him, Barnes offered as he glanced at Lupin.  
  
It might take a few minutes, Lupin hedged. The Headmaster was being inconvenienced by a certain animagus. That they were not still screaming at each other meant Harry and Draco had taken control of the situation. With a gentle stroke of the back of his fingers over Snape's face Lupin stood and left the washroom.  
  
The werewolf stepped into the hallway and carefully walked down to the study. The tension in the room was palpable; the Headmaster exchanging glares with Sirius Black. Across the room Harry and Draco stood close obviously supporting each other against the anger being generated.   
  
They'd reached a tentative agreement in the days following Snape's rescue. They were mere pawns in the very adult confrontations between the Headmaster and their respective parents and guardians.  
  
Lupin crossed the room and stood calmly behind the boys. He placed a hand on each one's shoulder before facing the center of the storm.  
  
Albus? Severus is asking for you, he said smoothly. He ignored the scowl that formed on Black's face as he continued.  
I can help you pack Siri. You should probably get going.   
You need to get to Roanoke by early evening eastern US  
time.  
  
When there was no movement from the combatants Lupin sighed and gave each boy an affectionate squeeze. He then went to Dumbledore's desk and sat down shuffling the papers. From the various scattered stacks he assembled several sheets and put them in a plain file folder. This was charmed shut and set on the side of the desk.  
  
I've put in the letters for the council, Albus. Siri, you know   
you'll be there at least a fortnight waiting for responses.   
There are many interesting muggle places nearby and the  
beach is quite nice, Lupin took control of the shattered situation.  
You have the Gringott's debit card so you can shop in the  
city. Jeffrey has left some muggle currency for the United  
States and you can get more at any of the atm machines  
the muggle banks have. Remember the pin?  
  
Black grunted. Yes Remus, I recall the _clever_ little   
nemonic you came up with... How could I forget?  
  
Lupin said brusquely ignoring the voice laden with sarcasm.  
Let's get you packed. He looked at the two boys.  
Would you please clean the kitchen and heat some broth  
for Professor Snape?  
The two younger wizards left with hardly a grumble about being reduced to house elves. Lupin finished by directing Dumbledore down the hall to the washroom. With the room cleared he centered his attention on his best friend.  
  
Come on Siri, he said with a gentle smile and a hand on the animagus' shoulder. Black looked at Lupin, his gaze considering. After a long moment he turned fully to face him.  
  
Remus? Why are you so perfect? he asked in all seriousness. Lupin thought on the question before looking his friend in the eye.  
  
I'm not perfect, he said, eyes sparkling with mischief.   
You're just waaaay more dysfunctional...  
  
And what do you call that little monthly changeroo you  
do? Black snapped back, but there was no anger behind the words.   
  
I consider that more of a cyclical personality quirk, not  
dysfunction, Lupin threw back as he moved to the door. It was easy to fall back into the banter, the friendship was sound even when they were hurt and tired. At odds.  
  
Quirk? Fur sprouting down your back and a snout that  
puts Jimmy Durante to shame? A quirk?? Black snorted derisively. But he followed his best friend, a hand on the werewolf's shoulder.  
  
Yes, quirk. Compared to your constant inane, childish  
behaviors, it's a quirk most definitely, Lupin continued as they walked down the hallway to their room.  
  
Fangs! I don't think fangs are a quirk... Black's voice faded as they passed the doorway into the bedroom.  
  
  
The Headmaster stood on the tile just inside the washroom door and looked at the Healer working on his friend. His child. A washcloth thick with suds was working over arms, fingers, gentle in between the still-broken digits. James was singing to his patient, a warm comforting noise in comparison to Black's harsh tones.  
  
Again Dumbledore fought down his anger. He was having a difficult time letting it go this time! The selfishness and possessiveness of that wizard was beyond compare!   
  
**_Albus_** is here, Severus, Barnes said a bit more loudly snapping the older wizard's internal concentration. Unable to have enough time to calm himself Dumbledore moved across the tile to the tub and stood looking down at both the Healer and the Potions Master.  
  
Snape peered up at his mentor. For a man so aware of every nuance of posture and expression the Potions Master could only read the anger and disdain in Dumbledore. He had no way of knowing that anger was for someone else. Lowering his eyes the ill man collapsed into himself embracing the dark silence.  
  
He missed the transformation as Dumbledore shook off the fury and relaxed his body. It would do no good to be upset here! Unaware of the damage done the Headmaster transformed the hamper into a stool and sat next to the tub, his hand automatically reaching out to touch the expressionless face.  
  
Barnes saw all of the wordless interplay and silently cursed. His patient had removed himself without losing consciousness. He knew no matter what was said the Potions Master had damned himself into depression.   
  
But Barnes was determined to try!  
  
Did Siri get going? James asked. Immediately Dumbledore jerked as did Snape.   
  
the Headmaster said flatly. Siri is off to Roanoke.  
  
Seemed a little tense between you two, James pursued as he moved the washcloth over Snape's torso. He could tell Snape was listening carefully even if he appeared distant.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the Healer before answering.  
  
Siri and I had a disagreement on his errand. He wanted  
Harry to join him but the boy refused, the Headmaster ground out.   
As did I! It's not a lark! Harry is very vulnerable right now   
and Siri cannot protect him adequately. Even if Lupin went   
too I would not feel secure.  
  
You just seem a bit stressed... James shamelessly led him on.  
  
Dumbledore agreed. He gently stroked Snape's face trying to elicit a response.  
Sirius upset me greatly. He can be very self-absorbed and  
doesn't seem to understand Harry and Severus are in   
great danger. He just wants to please himself...  
  
Snape's eyes finally opened and looked up again at his mentor. Dumbledore's face lit up with a warm smile although he was troubled by the uncertainty in the ill wizard's eyes.   
  
Hullo child. I'm very glad you are awake! I'll bet the bath  
feels good, the Headmaster enthused. The dark eyes bore into his blue searching for more. Bending close Dumbledore kissed Snape's forehead.  
  
I have been very worried. You slept a long time, the older wizard continued. He moved slightly so that Barnes could wash his head and the remains of his hair. Dumbledore wondered if his friend was aware of the short style he now sported.  
  
Still Snape did not answer. He was exhausted, no matter how much sleep he'd had. Albus seemed happy to be with him, seemed to care for him. The anger was gone from the wizard's body. Another sigh and the Potions Master leaned into Barnes' massaging fingers.  
  
I could still sleep, Snape managed, voice still raspy.   
  
Your body is healing Severus. You need a lot of sleep, Barnes interjected.  
You also need to eat.  
  
Harry and Draco are getting some broth... Dumbledore offered.   
  
Ah, excellent! House elves in training! Barnes snickered.   
  
Now Snape smiled, his eyes sliding closed to keep the soap out. He was still unsure of his standing with Dumbledore, especially knowing that he had been wrong and had been captured. Captured, tortured and used. But Dr. James he was very sure of; the Healer always took care of him. Snape knew that Barnes would not be there if he did not want to be.  
  
Well, Albus would also be there no matter what had happened. He might be disappointed, but he still loved Severus. Finally coming to that conclusion he reached his good hand up to hold onto his friend.  
  
The Healer sighed as the tension bled from his patient's body. The internal struggle had been won. He made a mental note to discuss this interplay between Snape and Dumbledore with Jeffrey.  
  
The Headmaster sent a thin stream of energy into the Potions Master. The sparkling light of Albus Dumbledore. Snape moaned softly as it warmed him in ways he could not explain. 


	10. Chapter 10 Avoidance

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 10: Avoidance  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowling with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
He woke awash in agony and sweat; remembered bits of dreams roiling in his brain refusing to coalesce. Refusing to dissipate. He struggled against bonds both mental and physical.  
  
a voice vibrated in his head.  
  
Snape convulsed, trying to hold his head against the sudden noise. As he pressed his hands to his temples pain radiated up through broken fingers. He twisted in agony pulling to the side, his body curling up in a tight ball of misery.  
  
Severus! Stop! You've pulled out the I.V.! the voice said frantically. There was a blossom of pain in Snape's lower arm; something was trying to pry it away from his body. He went completely rigid trying desparatly to protect his stomach from any more blows.  
  
Remus, wait. He's frightened, a second voice interrupted. Suddenly the grasping hands released Snape completely. He remained curved in a tight ball trembling and whimpering.   
  
James Barnes settled on the bed next to his patient. At least the sheets had kept him from falling out of bed. After allowing him a long moment to regroup the Healer reached out.  
  
Severus? Sshhh. You're safe. I'm going to touch you   
so don't jump, Barnes soothed as he tentatively ran his hand over Snape's back.   
  
Dr. James? he managed, pleased his voice no longer squeaked.  
  
Mmmhmmm. It is Dr. James. I need to take a look at you  
and then get that IV back in, the Healer explained. Snape rolled over so he could look at him, to make sure it really was the Healer. Barnes stroked his brow and smiled.  
  
Can I go to the loo first? Snape asked. He looked particularly pathetic and Lupin wanted to jump in and gather him into a protective hug.  
  
Certainly. Maybe another rinse in the tub? You've been  
very sweaty because of a slight fever... James suggested.   
  
was the long-winded reply. The Healer busied himself stripping his patient before reaching for a light blanket. When Lupin finally moved in to help Snape jerked back and nearly fell off the bed. Without comment Barnes simply got between the men and Snape visibly relaxed.  
  
the Potions Master mumbled. Just a bit edgy.  
  
It's ok Severus, Lupin lied almost smoothly. You've  
been through a lot. Snape averted his face trying desparatly not to break down. Barnes carefully levitated his patient and gathered him close letting him take a measure of comfort.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the bedroom wondering exactly what was happening. He was not enlightened when Lupin slipped past him hastily.   
  
the Headmaster called gently. The shorn head bobbed up looking for him. Dumbledore went to him and immediatly hugged him against the Healer.  
  
It's wonderful to see you awake, child, he murmured as he stroked the wizard's face.  
  
We're about to go to the loo. Want to join us? Barnes said with a smile. Dumbledore agreed and soon Snape was lounging in warm sudsy water. It was peaceful, the house mostly quiet since the animagus had left. The boys had been left on the sun deck playing a spirited game of chess.  
  
So exactly how short is it? Snape suddenly asked, eyes still closed. Dumbledore looked sharply at Barnes wondering exactly how to answer the question. Barnes had no qualms.  
  
You know what a sheep looks like after it's sheared? the Healer asked burring his r's. Snape's eyes snapped open as he looked up at the man.  
  
he said hesitantly.  
  
Not that short. About like Jeffy's, Barnes explained. It  
will grow back. We could use a charm but I'd rather not  
use any more magic than necessary right now.  
  
Snape appeared to be mulling this information over weighing the pros and cons of magically enhancing the length of his hair.  
  
No magic, he said decisively as he ran his hand through the short thatch.  
  
Personally I think it's a nice change, James said conversationally as he began to scrub the topic of discussion. Snape chuffed.  
  
he growled, a small mischievious smile on his face. Dumbledore felt gobsmacked. Snape was joking! He sank down on the closed loo trying to regain his composure.   
  
The Healer snickered amused by both the bleating and the Headmaster's reaction. Sinking back into the warmth and massage Snape missed his mentor's pale face. He then turned to a more serious thought.  
  
When is Jeffrey coming? the Potions Master tried to keep a light tone. Jeffrey coming back meant discussing his torture... Jeffrey coming back meant dealing' with his feelings... Jeffrey coming back meant reliving the rape...  
  
This evening I suppose, Barnes replied in the same lightness.  
You know he's very concerned about you.  
  
Snape hedged. He appreciated the concern; he just didn't want all the questions it would bring with it.  
  
You don't sound very excited about that... James suggested. Snape shrugged indifferently. The Healer moved his wand magically changing the water. The quick warm-cold-warm elicited a glare from the Potions Master.  
  
I thought you said no magic? he growled ineffectively. James smiled and waved a line of bottles above the tub pouring various liquids into the steaming water.  
  
No magic on _you_, Barnes clarified. The water is a   
different matter.  
  
Unless you'd like us to drain it manually and refill it from the  
spigot? Dumbledore chimed in with a smile. Which earned him a glare, too. Snape sank down under the water, a stream of bubbles drifting up to break the surface. He re-appeared dripping and shook sharply spraying both wizards with water.  
  
the Headmaster and Healer complained simulatneously. Snape smirked happily.   
  
As James wiped his face dry he reflected that his patient was much too happy, especially for Severus Snape. This torture had affected the wizard more than any of the previous. He silently damend Lucius Malfoy to the lowest places of Hell.  
  
Jeffrey had his work cut out for him was the second realization.  
  
The extremes could indicate Snape would react even more perversely than before. The ill wizard usually confined himself to verbally abusing his caregivers as well as silently castigating himself for being hurt in the first place. Now he was joking and having progressively worse nightmares as well as violenty reacting physically when anyone but Barnes or Dumbledore came close. His verbal attacks were extremely mild and he gave in quickly.  
  
Come on Mr. Otter, time to get out and eat, James said lightly. Instead of complaining, Severus Snape loved to soak, the wizard attempted to get up being hampered by a still weak leg.  
  
Hold your horses! Dumbledore said trying to settle the man back. With a slight shrug Snape slipped back down into the warm water.  
  
The Headmaster watched the Healer handle the surprisingly docile patient. He too wondered about the dramatic change in demeanor. It was a pleasant change, but worrisome. What was going on in that head???  
  
  
  
  
Jeffrey Barnes walked into the kitchen as dinner was being finished. He waited a moment listening to the banter. He could hear Snape actually chiding the two students about eating their vegetables. Maybe his father had been wrong about the ill wizard's strange behavior. He sounded about normal. For Snape.  
  
Good evening! the younger Healer said brightly.  
Time for the changing of the guard!   
  
There was a general acclaim from the gathered diners. Jeffrey looked around before settling on his patient. Snape was snugged in a warm lounge chair replete with blankets and pillows. But instead of a relaxed face to match the voice he was greeted with a very distressed, pinched expression.   
  
Someone was not glad to see him!  
  
We're just finishing up Jeffy, Dumbledore said cheerfully, not noting the change in his friend.   
  
We bar-b-qued out on the grill, Harry explained. Although  
the first round was pretty much ash and charcoal when   
Dobby finished!  
  
Not to mention the decking, grumbled Draco. The elf  
was darned lucky not to have taken the house down, too! Lupin and the boys started snickering soon joined by Dumbledore. The sight of a slighly singed Dobby holding a chunk of smoldering unrecognizeable piece of meat was too funny.   
  
James moved, standing to give his son a quick hug and incidently allow him to take the place by Snape. Both Healers watched as the ill man shifted uneasily, all pretense of being comfortable and nearly happy having vanished.  
  
Hi Severus, Jeffrey said gently, patting his arm.  
  
Snape said formally, eyes darting down to the table top.   
  
You're looking better. Another good sleep will help your  
body to heal more, Jeffrey said. Snape nodded but still did not look up. The sudden silence oppresively blanketed the room.  
  
I'll get the washing up started, Lupin said.  
  
I'll help! Harry joined him immediately with Draco right behind. The bustle of activity distracted Snape for the moment and he watched the table being cleared.  
  
Jeffrey exchanged a long glance with his father. Dumbledore fidgeted with the tea cups before bringing one close to his friend. With a shaking hand Snape attempted to drink and failed.   
  
Here now, let me, Jeffrey snugged up close and covered Snape's hand. The tea was easily brought up to his lips and sipped.   
  
The tremor now spread from hand to body. Jeffrey set the cup down and pulled Snape closer. For a moment the ill wizard resisted, holding himself away from the Healer. But before a comment could be made Snape collasped, his hands tangling in the Healer's robes. The happy, relaxed mask slipped and tears began to form.  
  
Without a word Jeffrey encircled him with strong arms and rocked slowly, tucking his head over the Potions Master's hair. Tears slipped down slowly at first then picked up speed.   
  
James Barnes motioned to the others in the room. Dishes were abandoned to crust and the tea pot was snagged. Very soon only the younger Healer and his patient sat in the warmth of the kitchen as the sounds of sobs began to fill the house.


	11. Chapter 11 Of Tea and Tears

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 11 Of Tea and Tears  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowling with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
The manic giddiness of the afternoon gave way to a long evening of despair.   
  
Dumbledore eased himself into the overstuffed easy chair and waved on the lamp. His book, The Complete Illustrated Works of Lewis Carroll, remained firmly on the coffee table. The absolute quiet of the moment captured his attention as he strained to hear _anything_ from the Potions Master or Healer.   
  
Not that the silence wasn't welcome. The ragged crying was wearing. Unable to comfort his friend he was in the unfamiliar position of waiting on the sideline.   
  
He was not used to waiting on the sideline.  
  
So he'd puttered in the den. Straightened all the books and parchments on his desk. Written and ripped up three separate letters to the Hogwarts staff regarding the beginning of the year preparations. Poured a snifter of brandy that set untasted by the book.  
  
Contemplated if using the Avada Kedavra was really so wrong.   
  
In another part of the house Remus plumped pillows on the sofa. The room was spotless. As was the loo. And the bedrooms. He and Dobby had gone so far as to wax the entry way floor.  
  
With a mop.   
  
No magic.  
  
The werewolf looked about for something else to do. Hmmm. Maybe it was time to check on the boys. Again.  
  
He slipped down the hallway intending to go to the bedroom where he'd left Harry and Draco playing cards. Harry had offered to teach Draco the muggle game called poker. On the way he decided to stop briefly by the closed kitchen door. It was very quiet. Lupin gently pressed an ear to the wood and held his breath.  
  
Nothing.   
  
He wished he had the legendary hearing werewolves were suppose to have. It would make things much easier for him!   
  
As it was he did not hear the stocking-clad feet move across the kitchen floor nor the sound of a dormant body being levitated along. The first thing he heard was the quiet creak of the door opening. Second was his face-splat. Third the raspy snickering from the floating body.  
  
How nice of you to drop in Remus, Jeffrey Barnes intoned formally. Lupin rolled and glared.   
  
I was just checking on you, the werewolf ground out.  
  
We're wonderful! Barnes replied cheerfully.   
  
the Potions Master huskily whispered.  
  
Better still after we get some potion for that throat of   
yours! Barnes smirked. He was graced with a sour look from his patient. In retaliation the Healer pulled the stressed body closer and pulsed warm energy into it until Snape sighed deeply relaxing into the embrace.  
  
the healing wizard whispered.  
  
No problem Severus, Barnes whispered back. He turned and maneuvered the floating body out of the kitchen leaving a disgruntled werewolf on the floor. Before Lupin could offer to help they'd disappeared into the loo.   
  
Doors opened as the rest of the house's inhabitants emerged.  
  
Is Professor Snape ok? Draco asked.   
  
Where is Severus? Dumbledore interjected.  
  
I don't know and in the loo with Jeffrey, Lupin answered quickly. Harry nodded and then pushed past them into the kitchen while the other three looked speculatively down the hall   
  
I doubt either wants company... Harry spoke from the kitchen. He checked the teapot and finding it still hot began to pull cups from the cupboard. Draco joined him next having decided the Gryffindor was right. He opened the refrigerator and rummaged around for a snack.  
  
Dumbledore and Lupin remained in the hallway. They knew that the boy was right, that they would not be welcome in the loo. In fact, they might end up _in _ the loo. Yet they waited until the door softly opened and the Healer appeared with the ill professor behind.  
  
Barnes inquired softly. Would you mind giving me  
a hand? The Headmaster was off like a shot down the hall.  
  
Lupin watched until the three had disappeared into the bedroom. With a sigh he entered the kitchen and began supervising tea.  
  
Although Dumbledore had been allowed to help settle the Potions Master into bed he was not invited to stay. He joined the tea party then the entire household retired to bed. Privately each wizard was sure they'd never fall asleep.   
  
It came as a great surprise that not only had they all slept, but slept long and deeply waking well after mid morning. The smell of bacon cooking drifted into expanding consciousness and more than one was greatly suspicious about the tea consumed the previous evening.   
  
Suspicions confirmed by a smirk on the Healer-turned-cook's face.  
  
Good morning! Would you like some breakfast? Barnes exuded innocent warmth.  
We've just made a new pot of tea...  
  
Lupin snorted and cast an inquisitive look at the pot in question. Still, he poured out a cup and settled at the table next to Snape.  
  
Hi Severus. Did you sleep well? the werewolf asked ignoring the Healer.  
  
Of course I did, growled the Potions Master. Jeffy saw  
to that with his little tea additive. Now Lupin glared at Barnes' back.   
  
I wondered about that, yawned Draco as he secured the seat across from Snape.  
But since Harry was pouring last night I just assumed it was  
just tea.  
  
I didn't think Dr. Barnes would put stuff in the entire pot! Harry said in his defense.  
  
Jeffrey is a latent Slytherin, Snape remarked sourly before sipping his cuppa. Draco snickered.  
  
You all were very stressed last night, Barnes said in his most officious tones.  
It is well within my jurisdiction to make sure all elements in  
my patient's environment are healthy.  
  
Ooooh, so now we're elements, Lupin sneered.  
  
Mmmm. I'd say one of the gasses, Snape commented dryly.  
  
Nobel of course, Dumbledore retorted with a smirk. He received a withering glare from the Potions Master.   
  
They settled down to breakfast. Barnes proved to be adept at cooking. He managed to produce a strange dish called french toast he'd had somewhere in America.   
  
Snape raised a lip in sneering disdain at the food placed in front of him. The syrupy, egg-soaked bread smelled vaguely of vanilla. The bacon was crisp and lean. The melon bright succulent orange.   
  
In short, it was perfect.  
  
Snape did not deserve perfect. He felt soiled; certainly not clean enough to be sitting at the table eating with these people. He picked up the cup of hot earl gray tea and sipped gingerly. The tremor in his hand made it difficult not to spill. Hunching down he ignored the plate of food.  
  
Jeffrey noted his patient and quietly nudged Lupin who moved without question. The young Healer pushed the chair snug against Snape's before sitting down.   
  
I know you were hungry Severus, Barnes murmured.  
  
Not hungry now, Snape replied stiffly.  
  
You're rather unsteady. Let me help you a bit, the Healer said as he supported the cup. The Potions Master lifted his eyes to meet his Healer's. It was simple to see the despondency welling up from within.   
  
Shifting slightly Barnes came closer putting an arm over Snape's shoulders sharing some warmth and comfort. Tea was set down as a small bite of french toast was raised for a trial.  
  
Dumbledore watched for a long moment. He was worried about his friend... Fragile, so fragile. But he had the best of care with Jeffrey and his father.   
  
Albus also knew that Severus was a very private person and did not like spectators. So the Headmaster turned his attentions back to the rest of his house guests.   
  
Remus, you will need to go pick up Mr. Weasley and Ms.  
Granger today, Dumbledore began. This caused Barnes to raise his head.  
  
We seem to have a pretty full house right now Albus, the Healer countered, unwilling to bring more into his patient's life.   
  
But they're at risk Jeffrey! Harry jumped in immediately.  
  
So is most of the wizarding population and a great deal  
of the muggles as well, Barnes pointed out calmly.   
  
Potter has a point, Barnes, Malfoy chipped in. I'd think that  
striking at his mates makes sense. Since Dad's... since they  
lost Professor Snape... The young man came to a stop.  
  
Since I was rescued they'll want some sort of revenge. Lucius  
would want to get back into Voldemort's graces, Snape began surprising everyone at the table.  
Taking Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley would provoke Harry, he turned to look the youth in the eye and drawled, I'm certain you   
would rush out to save them in typically foolish Gryffindor   
fashion. Necessitating another equally foolish rescue! he turned his glare to Dumbledore.  
  
The Headmaster knew the Potions Master wanted an excuse to turn his feelings of worthlessness outward and yell at all of them for their efforts on his behalf. Instead Dumbledore smiled benignly and affected a slightly guilty countenance.  
  
Yes, Severus, I do agree with you. Young Harry would  
undoubtedly rush off to aide his friends, Dumbledore acquiesced completely. Potter began to sputter like an unattended tea kettle. Malfoy elbowed him into submission.  
Which is why I feel they should come here. Being Harry's  
closest friends they are at the greatest risk.  
  
And fill the house with childish giggling and pranks no doubt, Snape huffed.  
  
No doubt whatsoever, Malfoy intoned morosely earning a raised eyebrow from the ill man.  
  
You will be leading the pack Mr. Malfoy! Snape declared keeping a stern visage as the younger Malfoy denied the assertion, then his face softened slightly.  
Only a Slytherin could best that lot. The two Slytherins shared a knowing glance.  
  
Yes, I suppose _I would_ be leading the pack, Draco smirked.  
  
There must be some ground rules Albus! Severus is   
recuperating and needs peace and quiet, Barnes rallied. He might have lost the battle but the war was still raging.  
  
Of course, Jeffrey! I certainly don't want my own home  
turned into a muggle three-bracelet circus! Dumbledore said brightly.  
  
Ring. Three-ring, Lupin muttered to no one at all.  
  
Before another volley could be launched Snape leaned shamelessly against the Healer and raised exhausted eyes to him  
  
Jeffrey? I'm hungry, the Potions Master moaned with just enough pathos to convince everyone, sans Draco, he was going to collapse from lack of food. Barnes immediately resumed tucking bites of melon and toast into his patient's mouth while Lupin freshened up his cuppa tea.   
  
While the Healer was occupied Dumbledore finished his interrupted conversation with Lupin. Soon the werewolf was off to collect two more house guests.  



	12. Chapter 12 Recuperating

title: Summer Lessons   
chapter 12 Recuperating   
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowling with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
  
Hermione Granger looked around her room. It looked like a normal guest room: a bed, bureau, small writing desk with a comfortable chair under the window. Although the comforter was a wild swirl of color that screamed ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. The venerable wizard tended towards the simple adorned with bright splashes.  
  
The beach house itself was a compact three bedroom structure with a long deck on the sand. The sitting room was a wonder, able to expand into a conference room to seat twenty. At the moment it seemed that Harry, Ron and Lupin were sleeping there. The smaller room next to hers contained the Headmaster.   
The master bedroom and bath had been given over to Professor Snape and whichever Healer was on duty.   
  
She had seen the Professor the evening before at dinner. He was rather grouchy, definitely not feeling well. The Healer, Jeffrey, had taken him from the room as soon as he'd eaten. Checking her swimsuit she pulled a loose t-shirt on and went out to the kitchen.  
  
Good morning Ms. Granger, a deep cheerful voice intoned. At the table sat the older Healer with his patient.  
  
Ms. Granger, Snape nodded his welcome.  
  
Good morning Professor. Good morning Dr. Barnes... Hermione began.  
  
James is fine, the Healer responded.  
  
Professor is fine, grouched Snape.  
  
she nodded with a grin, Professor Snape. The Healer chuckled. The Potions Master sneered before giving a small smile.  
  
I believe, Ms. Granger, your fellow students are outside  
preparing to swim, Snape offered.  
  
Yes, Remus is going to teach you all how to body surf, James added.  
  
Delightful fun, I'm sure, Snape drawled sarcastically.  
  
Yes! We'll be out shortly. Someone needs to get a bit  
of sun, James smirked.  
  
With a wave of her hand Hermione walked through the glass doors onto the deck. Below her on the sand were several spread towels and a cooler. At the water's edge stood Albus Dumbledore resplendent in a striped swimming suit that caused her to laugh aloud. Only the Headmaster could pull off wearing a striped knee-length suit and tank shirt.  
  
For several hours they swam. Draco had the best luck at learning to catch waves, his lithe body knifing through the water time and again. Ron was a close second and the two boys had great fun challenging one another. Harry and Hermione couldn't get the timing down but enjoyed swimming none the less.  
  
Lupin finally convinced Dumbledore to stop trying as he sank like the proverbial stone each time he attempted to surf. When he finally admitted defeat he rose from the water looking like a drenched cat, mustache and beard sticking out at odd angles. His stomach reminded him it was a long time since breakfast.  
  
Higher up on the sand Barnes had Snape basking in the sun. The heat baked through the terry cloth robe soothing much abused muscles. James was reading a mystery novel aloud to his patient.   
  
You look like Frank Zappa! Hermione burst out as the drippy group crunched over the sand.  
  
Better than Alice Cooper, Barnes replied knowingly. Snape might have been glaring but the round-lensed sunglasses blocked his eyes.  
  
Forgive me if I do not burst into Valley Girl' the Potions Master growled. He twitched as various bodies plunked onto towels around him. Quietly the Healer draped a protective arm over his shoulders until everyone had settled and Dobby doled out food from a large blue cooler.  
  
Hair's not long enough for Cooper, Remus muttered as he took a large bite of sandwich. Harry began tucking crisps into his sandwich causing everyone sans Ron to stare at him. The curly-haired youth then happily took a crunchy bite before noticing his audience.  
  
Harry sputtered out chip fragments.  
  
Uh, you've stuffed crisps into you sandwich, mate, Draco pointed out affecting bored disbelief.  
  
Dumbledore said and began to push crisps into his own lunch.  
  
Thank you Mr. Potter. The Headmaster will have something  
new to show the staff when we return to Hogwarts, Snape said dryly. Lupin snickered.  
  
As if peanut butter, sweet pickles and bananas weren't   
enough, he chortled. Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he glanced at Snape. He was not the only one who liked such things.  
  
The impromptu picnic continued with Dobby happily feeding the ravenous swimmers. Snape managed to fall asleep listening to the noise.  
  
  
  
The following days were nearly carbon copies with Lupin swimming with the students and Snape bundled up on the warm sand. Dumbledore and the resident Healer would trade off staying near.   
  
Towards the end of the fourth day James decided to take Snape for a short walk on the beach. He was pleased with his patient's relatively smooth gait and pace. Emotionally the Potions Master was not as fragile and had talked with Jeffrey about what had happened to him at Malfoy Manor in great detail.  
  
It was near sunset on this day, walking back up the beach to the cottage, when a large albatross wheeled overhead before settling onto the rail of the deck. It patiently held out its leg allowing Snape to remove the light parchment attached to it. Barnes called to Dobby for raw fish.  
  
Albus? Message from across the pond, Snape waved the parchment through the glass at his friend. The movement caused a flinch when pain shot up his hand. Barnes clucked and took the parchment in one hand, rubbing a healing warmth into the spasming fingers with the other.  
  
I need to work some potions into your muscles before   
dinner Severus, Barnes said quietly. His patient grunted in assent as they moved into the house.  
  
The Headmaster plucked the message from Barnes' hand as they passed and opened it.  
  
Ah, Lila has written! he explained as he followed the two down the hall and into the master bedroom. He didn't notice the glare or hear the exaggerated sigh from Snape as he submitted to the Healer.   
  
She says that Sirius arrived yesterday morning with the   
Order's messages, Dumbledore scanned the page.  
Strange, he left nearly six days ago. He continued reading to himself, lips moving over various vowels and consonants.  
  
Hmmm, he seemed to have a bit of a cold when he showed   
up... Oh, sorry about that, Dumbledore startled and moved out of the way as James pulled Severus into the washroom.  
  
Just a quick rinse off, Barnes said cheerfully. Snape snarled. What little privacy was afforded him had been lost as the door was left open to the hallway.  
  
That and the folder was a bit mussed up, Dumbledore continued chuckling.  
Ah, Lila, can't help being touchy about such things.  
  
Ms. Johnstone is meticulous to a fault, Snape muttered as water flowed over his body. The Healer ran a quick soapy cloth over him removing sweat and oil.  
  
There you are Severus. Nice and clean and ready for the  
liniments, Barnes chirped.  
  
Must you be so... so cheerful, Snape groused.  
  
James? Certainly. That's part of his charm, Dumbledore said distantly as he reread the missive. He automatically stepped back as the Healer returned his patient to the bedroom, toweled him off and had him lay on his stomach on the bed.  
  
I wonder if Remus knows where Sirius was planning to go  
before porting to America, the Headmaster mused. The man so mentioned chose that moment to pop his head in the room.  
  
Albus? Draco mentioned an albatross on the porch, Lupin said.  
  
Oh joy, a peep show, groaned Snape as Barnes began to knead stiffened muscles.  
  
All the good bits are covered, Barnes assured him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore? a voice called out.  
  
Back here, the Headmaster responded.  
  
Bloody hell! Snape cursed as Harry and Ron entered the room. Not far behind was both Hermione and Draco.  
  
There's an albatross on the railing but it doesn't seem to  
have a message, Draco explained. All four students tried not to look at the Potions Master in his state of undress. What caught their attention were the silvery-white scars on his back. Dumbledore held up the parchment. Before they could begin their discussion Barnes took pity on his patient and herded the crowd out into the hallway firmly closing the door behind.  
  
  
  
The mystery of Black's delay remained unsolved for nearly a week before an albatross arrived for Lupin. There had been a slight flush to his cheeks as he read bits of the note aloud.  
  
Let's just say he found a more interesting proposition in  
town when he arrived and leave it at that, Lupin finally folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
Ah, he happened to stop at the local watering hole for  
some companionship then, Snape snidely remarked causing Lupin to blush all the more. Draco snorted.  
  
randy bugger, the blonde murmured, receiving a shove from Ron.  
  
Oy! Don't put Harry's Godfather down! the red head sniped. Draco was about to retaliate when Harry stopped it.  
  
Ron, Sirius is randy, he grumbled.   
  
Still, must have been some companion to keep him busy  
five or six days, Snape mused. Normally Black changed partners daily; at least from his own observations.  
  
Well, not that I've been around Seri much of late, but   
he is a bit flighty. Although when he was younger he'd stick   
with a girl for awhile, Lupin offered. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
Two days, she grumbled and walked out of the room.   
  
When is Professor McGonagall arriving? Jeffrey Barnes asked as he sat next to Snape placing a mug in front of his patient.  
  
Tonight. Poor Ms. Granger has had to put up with the lot  
of us. The sides will be more equal soon! Dumbledore said.  
  
The scale will tip decidedly against us, grumbled Snape as he picked up the mug and sniffed.  
When do I get to stop taking this stuff?  
  
When I say so. At least another three weeks, Barnes said firmly.  
  
And when do I get rid of my escorts? continued the grouchy man.  
  
At least six weeks. You'll be staying up with Albus for a   
few weeks once school starts, Barnes stated in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
Yes _mother_, the sarcastic rejoinder dripped from Snape's lips.  
  
gods, I'd hate to see you in a bad mood Severus, Lupin snapped. He was more than tired of the constant negative moods of the Potions Master. Draco nudged Harry and motioned with his eyes. Time to get Lupin out for a breath of fresh air.  
  
Remus, you promised to show us how to fly kites today if  
the wind were good, the Slytherin reminded the wizard.  
  
It looked pretty brisk out there, Harry added innocently. Lupin chuffed, letting the tension out.  
  
Ok you two! I know I'm in for it when the two of you get  
together, Lupin said. Sorry Sev, I am a bit tired.  
  
I understand Remus. No doubt you could tell I'm rather  
exhausted myself, Snape said with a smirk.  
  
You've been comatose, sir, Draco deadpanned causing several hastily covered snickers.  
  
Mr. Malfoy! Away with you before I have you scrub  
cauldrons! Snape threatened in his voice.  
  
Another burst of snickering filled the room as the kite flyers trooped out. 


End file.
